Un nuevo enemigo
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Quince años han pasado desde que la sociedad de almas enfrento a un nuevo enemigo y la paz reinara por fin en la sociedad de almas, ahora los hijos de ellos están a punto de terminar lo que sus padres creyeron finalizado, un enemigo regresa creando problemas, que susedera ahora. Incluye leve o mejor dicho insinacion de hitsukarin, ichiruki, yukioxyuzu, en proceso de edicion (cap 1
1. Chapter 1

**UN NUEVO ENEMIGO: CAPÍTULO 1**

La luz del sol golpea mi vista, es muy temprano creo yo asi que lo único que hago es girar mi cuerpo y darle la espalda a la molesta luz para pronto volver a dormir. En eso estaba cuando.

-¡Ya despierta flojo!- escucho la irritante voz y sé que ella fue quien abrió las jodidas cortinas y como si con eso no le bastase se lanza sobre mi y comienza a golpearme para despertarme.-Vamos no seas flojo, levántate.- insiste mas hasta que no puedo soportarlo.

-¡¿quien rayos te dio permiso de entrar?!- grito, a veces desespera y más cuando escucho su odiosa voz a estas horas de la mañana.

Ella como respuesta simplemente pone los ojos llorosos y salen no sin antes gritarme-eres un odioso- escucho a lo lejos el llanto de ella, estoy seguro que irá con él, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado desde hace mucho.

Como si eso no hubiese pasado, y eso me gustaría, me acomodo en mi cómoda cama dispuesto a dormir nuevamente, pero como siempre que la hago llorar él termina en mi habitación dispuesto a escuchar una explicación, no necesito escuchar su maldita voz, no necesito ver ese estúpido seño fruncido y mucho menos ver su odiosa cara para saber que está molesto por haber hecho llorar a su "princesita".

-¿Se puede saber quién te dio permiso de gritarle asi? - al fin se digna a decir.- y se puede saber porque aun estas en la cama- sé que tiene los brazos cruzados y esta tan molesto, lo sé porque cada que alguien hace llorar a esa niña odiosa él se enfada con ese alguien.

Aun sin levantarme contesto -no necesito tu permiso para dormir hasta que se me dé la gana o para gritarle a tu…- me contuve el insulto- princesita.

Lo escucho suspirar con enfado y resignación- No puedo creer que seas tan insolente, mimado, infantil y aun asi ella no te diga nada- y con esto se va, se que él ya se rindió en mejorar mi comportamiento pero eso que me importa.

Por tercera vez intento dormir pero nuevamente alguien se atreve a molestar, aunque para ser exactos no me importa que ella entre cuando quiera, que se quede sin decir nada frente a la puerta o incluso que me regañe, ella es la única a la que le hago caso, ella es la única que me importa que piense, porque ella es la única con la que cuento.

-¿No crees que ya es tarde para seguir durmiendo?- dice al momento que se sienta al borde del colchón y comienza a acariciar mi blanco cabello. Su suave voz, sus cálidas manos, mi respiración es más tranquila ahora.

-Si ya lo sé, pero tengo sueño- contesto sin mirarla, intentó evadir el tema de esa niña.

-¿Y por eso le gritaste a él?-pregunta sin molestarse.

-Él solo vino a defender a su princesita-contesto sin mirarla aun y arropado en las mantas.

-Sabes no me molesta que estés aun en la cama o que le grites a él pero…- sin siquiera verla se que tiene esa mirada reprobatoria- sabes que odio que trates asi a Toshiko.

-¡No es mi culpa ella se la pasa molestando!- digo al momento en el que momento en el que me levanto de golpe.

-Yuki pero eso no es un motivo para gritarle- yo solo bufo como respuesta y ella me besa la mejilla con cariño- baja a tomar tu desayuno ya es tarde- la miro y enseguida salgo de las sabanas para dirigirnos al comedor con él y la dichosa princesita.

Bajamos las escaleras y ahí están ellos, él me mira mal, aun está enojado por lo de su princesita yo solo sonrió ante lo sus acciones, la mimada solo me mira triste y yo solo desvanezco un poco mi sonrisa.

-Toshiro come algo- le dice mamá a él, todos los días es lo mismo.

-Karin ya te dije que comeré algo en el escuadrón ahora solo quiero un café- toma un sorbo de su tasa.

-Papi, mama tiene razón- recomienda la princesita.

-Toshiro si no piensas comer algo, entonces me imagino que no quieres sandia- mamá sabe que decir para convencerlo, aunque en muchas ocasiones prefiero que utilice la sandia como premio y no… solo les digo que cuando no hay sandias de por medio las noches resultan ser algo ruidosas, saben a lo que me refiero ¿no? Niego al recordar esos momentos traumaticos.

Y como era de esperarse, él termina por desayunar tostadas y sandia al igual que nosotros y como todos los días ambos parten al decimo escuadrón. Miro al frente sólo para toparme con esos ojos turquesas, mi seño se frunce antes de ponerme de pie. -Yuki -me llama que voz suave. -L-lo siento... yo no... no quería causarte problemas -escucho eso y sin más continuo mi andar.

.

.

-Mamá, Kimi no me deja terminar mi desayuno- grito mi mientras intentó alejar a mi pequeña, literalmente, hermana pelinaranja.

-Kimi deja en paz a Michio -grita mamá desde la cocina a lo que mi hermana hace un adorable puchero.

-Enana dime que ya está el desayuno- grita el peli naranja de mi padre al llegar al comedor, revolviendo el cabello naranja de Kimi y el azabache mío.

-¡¿A quién rayos le dices enana?! - mamá sale de la cocina para lanzarle algo, que no distingo, a papá.

-¡Maldición Rukia! -Papá grita molesto.

-Y empiezan de nuevo -digo para enseguida morder la tostada que tengo a la mano.

-¡Oye! eso es mío -reclama Kimi.

-Lo que digas - me pongo de pie aún con la tostada en la boca. -¿No empacaras tus cosas o que? - pregunto antes de ir escaleras arriba.

-¡Oh cierto lo había olvidado! -Está niña, tan despistada como papá.

-Supongo que estas feliz de mañana poder ver a Toshiko-chan y a Momo-chan -digo mientras ambos caminamos a nuestras habitaciones.

-¡Claro! -dijo emocionada. La mire de reojo, vaya que se parece a mamá a pesar de tener los ojos y el cabello idénticos a los de papá. -¿qué me miras? -cuestiona con el seño fruncido.

-Nada... -digo para abrir la puerta corredisa que perteneciente a mi habitación, dentro, apesar de que la casa tiene la fachada tradicional de un hogar en el seireitei, pero por dentro tiene los toques de cualquier casa en el mundo humano y mi habitación no es la excepción, una cama individual, mi guitarra que antes perteneció a papá, una repisa con varios libros y un escritorio con un par de papele en un costado perfectamente ordenados.

Me acerco a mi closet y saco la maleta, las vacaciones han terminado y eso significa que pronto volveremos a la academia y que pronto veré a mis amigos, volteó a la mesa sólo para encontrar sobre todos los papeles una foto con todos mis amigos, Misuki Urahara; una chica de ojos grises piel morena y cabello mora, una chica muy imperativa debo decir; Yuji Abarai; pelirroja de ojos marrón, una chica agresiva y de gran carácter; y por ultimo Yukine Hitsugaya, quién ademas de ser mi primo es mi mejor amigo, ese albino de ojos negros a sido mi compañero de juegos desde que el tenía cuatro y yo cinco, diez años despues las cosas han mejorado hasta ser lo que somos...

-¡Michio! -entró Kimi corriendo -Papá y mamá ya se fueron a la división así que estamos sólos -sonrio y salió de nuevo.

.

.

-Mamá ya llegue- aviso en cuanto abro la puerta de la casa.

-Estoy en la cocina- la respuesta de siempre, y como todos los días al entrar en la habitación el olor a un buen guisado me invade, no hay mejor sazón que el de mi madre, Yuzu kurosaki.

-Ume tu padre dijo que tenía una junta importante asi que no estará en la comida-dice mientras coloca dos platos de curry y arroz. A la mayoría de las niñas no les molestaría escuchar eso, yo soy la acepción, a mi me encanta pasar tiempo con papá, aunque sé que el debe estar al pendiente de la compañía mundial Voralverna para que mama y yo podamos seguir teniendo el estilo de vida que según él nos merecemos, aunque muchas veces prefería tenerlo sólo para mi... como cuando era más pequeña y me enseñaba alguna técnicas fullbringer, bajo la vista y me encuentro con aquella pulsera de tres aros que está en mi muñeca derecha.

-¡Estoy en casa! -se escucha y me sobresalto, dirijo la vista a la entrada del comedor y no tardó en ver la figura de mi padre, rubio, ojos verdes y un expresión de indiferencia que pronto se convierte en una sonrisa. -¿Como están las dos chicas que más amo? -dice acercándose a mamá y dándole un pequeño beso en la boca y de pasó alborotado mi rubio cabello rubio.

-Pensé que estarías en una junta -dijo mamá sorprendida.

-No hablemos de las estupideces que hacen los... -mamá le da un leve golpe a papá y me señala con vista.

-Recuerda que prometiste... -dice en un susurro que logró escuchar.

-No te preocupes papá, escucho más palabrotas cuando tío Ichigo pelea con tío Toshiro -digo y como es obvio papá dise un par de maldiciones hacia tío Toshiro.

-Onii-chan no cambia -dice mamá por lo bajo.

Y sin más demora comenzamos a comer, mi mirada np deja de perderse en la pulsera, niego levemente antes de ponerme de pie. -He terminado -digo antes de salir del comedor e ir escaleras arriba. Llegó a la extensa habitación que me pertenece, segunda puerta tras subir las escaleras y tomar el pasillo derecho. Al entrar camino hasta llegar al mueble junto a mi cama y tomo mi pc y tras teclear un poco...

-¡Hola! -saludo alegre a las dos chicas que se ven en la pantalla.

-Hola -saluda con una sonrisa Tomoyo Ishida, cabello azulado y ojos azul oscuro.

-Hola... -devuelve con tono apagado pero común en ella Saki Cifer, una chica de ojos verdes y cabello naranja.

Ambas son mis amigas desde que tengo uso de razón, los padres de ambas, según lo que escuche de tío Ichigo, son personas muy importantes en la SS al igual que sus madres, y claro eso fue una pieza fundamental para que naciera nuestra amistad, hoy en día, las tres tenemos 12 años, bueno Saki pronto cumple los 13, pero bueno a pesar de todo seguimos siendo grandes amigas.

.

.

-Ulquiorra-lo llama mamá.

-…-papá se queda callado

-Ulquiorra- lo vuelve a llamar.

-…-la misma respuesta.

-Papá... - decido ayudar un poco, pero después regreso a mi platica con Ume y Tomoyo.

-¿Qué quieren?- por fin responde.

-pues yo…- mamá divaga un poco.

-mamá ha estado pensando en que seria divertido salir de vacaciones- continuo yo, cerrando la laptop

-Orihime-la mira de manera fría, pero viniendo de él es algo cotidiano-¿Saki tiene razón?-mama solo asiente.-porque no solo lo dijiste- suspira- tal vez… tengas razón y sea…- mama no lo deja continuar ya que de inmediato se le lanza y comienza a llenarlo de besos mientras grita "te quiero" lo más sonoro posible, yo solo salgo de la habitación sólo para ya ir a tomar una siesta...

Entró a la habitación y me dirijo al baño, abro el grifo de la bañera y miro mi reflejo -ellos vendrá digo sólo para sorprenderme , niego frenetica antes de suspirar. -Debe ser el estrés -digo antes de despojarme de la ropa.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Nueva versión, espero les guste, ahora las cosas giran en torno a estos personajes y bueno la historia tendrá cambios drásticos e incluso cambie ciertas cosas del summary se habrán dado cuenta.

2.-Agradecere a quién tenga ganas de lee y quién comenté, haganlo piropos favor.

3.-Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

**UN NUEVO ENEMIGO: capitulo 2.**

 **(Yuki)**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la academia shinigami, el típico pantalón estilo shinigami de color azul y la camisa blanca, los pasillos se encontraban algo concurridos por el hecho de que estábamos en el descanso. Me encontraba meditando sobre las clases que se impartirían más tarde, tan abstraído me encontraba en ello que me sorprendí al sentir la mano de cierta chica de cabellos mora y ojos grisáceos que resulta ser Mizuki. Lleva puesto un uniforme de la academia, solo que en lugar del color azul el de ella es rojo.

Al notar la tensión en mi cuerpo una sonora risa salió de sus labios, como odio que haga eso. –Al parecer asuste al pequeño copito. –dice entre estruendosas carcajadas.

-Ya te dije que no me digas copito- digo molesto, odio que me digan de esa manera porque así suelen llamarlo a él.

-Pues a Hitsugaya-san no le molesta- dice en un intento de provocarme, lo sé pero aun asi no puedo evitar explotar de ira.

-¡Deja de compararme con Toshiro!- digo para después soltarme de su agarre y seguir con mi camino.

-Yo solo lo mencionaba, pero deja de tomártelo personal. –dice mientras me alcanza, valla que ha adquirido mucha velocidad con los años, además de que por ser hija de un miembro de la nobleza Shihoin es más que normal. –Además no deberías ponerte así, después de todo él es tu padre. –agrega ella.

–Si quieres molestar a alguien ve con Yuji o con Michio. –le digo en un tono frío.

-Vamos no seas un aguafiestas- dice ella con un leve puchero.

-Ok ¿pero que quieres?- digo para comenzar la plática pero ella solo se encoje de hombros. – ¿Sabes que eso no es una respuesta?- digo para luego seguir en silencio.

–Si lo sé niño prodigio–en serio me fastidia que use adjetivos que la gente suele asociar con él.

Seguimos caminando con una plática que resultaba mas de mi agrado, la conversación continuó hasta que nos encontramos con Yuji, una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos marrones, y Michio, cabello azabache y ojos violáceos, ambos caminaban directo al aula de kido, al ser parte de la primera clase, es decir los alumnos de mejores calificaciones digamos que esta clase suele ser menos tediosa.

Nuestra vida en esta escuela es como la de cualquier adolescente, solo que en lugar de aprender a sumar, restar, calculo diferencial, algebra, química u otras cosas nosotros tenemos que aprender a hacer técnicas de kido, pelear con katana, acabar con un hueco, comunicarse con el espíritu de nuestras zanpakutos, hacer un conso, entre otras cosas que debe saber un shinigami. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos una razón para asistir a esta escuela, Yuji porque le interesa aprender kido además del combate cuerpo a cuerpo para ser mujer es demasiado fuerte, Michio porque le interesa adquirir más fuerza, según mamá porque él tiene el mismo espíritu protector de tío ichigo. Y Mizuki, Para ser exactos podría decir que ella asiste a la escuela para no aburrirse en casa, porque para ser honestos ella no necesita estar aquí, todo lo que necesitamos saber ella lo podría aprender de sus padres. En cuanto a mi digamos que… realmente no tengo un objetivo en especifico, solo es un escape de todas las cosas que vivo en casa, o más bien de los que viven ahí, claro está a excepción de mi madre.

Las clases continúan sin mas, el dia se me pasa muy rápido, es el primer dia y mas sin embargo todo me es de nula importancia. -Muy bien, mañana continuaremos con esto, no olviden practicar -dice la sensei antes de irse.

-¿Alguien quiere comer algo? -Pregunta Yuji.

-Muero de hambre -exclamó Mizuki. Caminamos por el campus, sentía un extraño hormigueo en el cuerpo, escalofríos que me recorrían cada tanto, algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

 _-Ya lo creo maestro-_ dijo una voz en mi mente, Ryu suele ser tan intuitivo, tanto como yo. _-¿Que cree que sea maestro? -_ pregunto.

-Yuki, ¿esa no es tu novia? -Dijo Yuji maliciosa, no necesitaba mirar hacia esa dirección para saber qué se refería a Momoko Izuru.

-Deja de fastidiar -fue lo único que dije.

.

.

 **(Toshiko)**

¡Por fin terminaron las clases! Bueno al menos las de hoy, camino muy alegre junto a mis amigos, Yasuko, cabello rubio y ojos chocolate, platicando animadamente con Akamaru, cabello negro y ojos cafés, sobre técnicas nuevas entre otras cosas y Momoko, cabello castaño y ojos como los de su hermano, cuestionandonos a Kimi, cabello naranja y ojos marrón, y a mí sobre mi hermano, algo me dice que está medio enamoradita de él, la verdad la entiendo mi hermano es simplemente genial, físicamente es muy atractivo cabello blanco, ojos negros, piel ligeramente bronceada, no muy alto, pero tampoco de baja estatura, y qué decir de su actitud, es inteligente, muy calculador, certero y sobretodo es muy decidido.

–Oye ¿ese que va ahí no es Yuki-kun? –pregunta una ansiosa Momoko.

A lo lejos diviso a mi hermano va con sus amigos y como siempre con ese semblante serio mientras que sus amigos ríen estrepitosamente en especial Mizuki-chan. –¡Si es él! –mi expresión cambia una feliz al decir esto.

–Voy a entregarle este libro a Michio ¿vienen?- nos pregunta Kimi y como es obvio Momo-chan termina aceptando con la intención de acercarse más a mi hermano yo solo asiento, aunque me quisiera acercar a él simplemente me es imposible, él simplemente me odia.

Soy arrastrada contra mi voluntad Kimi hablan con su hermano y yo solo soy testigo de cómo Yuki nos mira a mí y a Momo-chan con desagrado, pero obviamente a mí con más intensidad.

–Nos vemos. –se despide Kimi de su hermano y nosotras vamos tras ella.

La noche llegó y momo-chan y yo nos retiramos a nuestra habitación, la noche parecía normal hasta que ese sueño apareció, desperté algo agitada, mire a todos lados pero al final solo me arrope con la manta y pensé en lo traumarte que había sido ese sueño ¿Quién era la mujer de mi sueño?

.

.

 **(Saki)**

-¡Kya! -Grito mientras busco a tientas el interruptor de la lámpara.

-¡Saki! -Mi madre entra a mi habitación de golpe. -¿Estás bien cariño? -Pregunta mientras me abraza y acaricia mi cabello de manera protectora. -¿Qué sucedió? -Pregunta ante mi falta de palabras y mi constante temblor. -Ulquiorra quedate con ella, regresó de inmediato. -dijo antes de salir de mi habitación.

-¿"Esa" pesadilla de nuevo? -Preguntó papá y yo asenti, desde que tenía uso de razón había sufrido de constantes pesadillas, cuando tenía cinco años le conté a papá sobre el contenido de esos escalofriantes sueños, y desde entonces he recibido entrenamiento para controlar mi parte hollow, pero esto ahora es más fuerte que yo… mucho más fuerte.

-Yo… ¿Quién es ella? -Pregunte a mi padre.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo el suspenso tal vez no parezca ser mucho pero les recuerdo que recién comienza la historia y al fin editado.

2.- Agradezco a quien deje reviews a esta edición, pliss.

3.-Los personajes son de tite kubo, algunos la mayoría los invente, y la historia es mía, sin mas sayonara, agregenme en favoritos, en alerta, cuídense comenten y sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3

**UN NUEVO ENEMIGO: CAPITULO 3**

 **(Toshiko)**  
-¿Segura que dormiste bien? –me cuestiono Momo-chan.  
-Algo así…- dije con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-Pues yo no lo creo, ¿Por qué no mejor te quedas a dormir en tu habitación? –Me recomendó Kimi.  
-¡¿estás loca?! No me pienso perder ninguna clase, apenas iniciaron como para que decida quedarme en mi habitación durmiendo- le dije y creo que con la sorpresa hasta el sueño se me quito.  
-No creo que nadie se moleste, ni siquiera los maestros, después de todo estamos hablando de ti, la señorita perfección, la hija del gran y prodigiosos capitán de la décima división Hitsugaya Toshiro y de la tercera al mando Kurosaki Hitsugaya Karin, tu hermano es Hitsugaya Yukine uno de los más inteligentes y atléticos de la escuela- le juro que casi pude ver los corazoncitos a su alrededor cuando menciono a mi onii-chan-, además de que resultas ser la sobrina del héroe de la sociedad de almas Kurosaki Ichigo- dice Momo-chan.  
-Oye no metas a mi papá en esto- le reclama Kimi-chan con fingida molestia.  
-Bueno solo digo que Toshiko tiene todos los medios como para darse el lujo de faltar a clases- contestó Momo-chan.  
-Claro que no, de nada sirve eso si quiero ser como mi onii… como Yuki- les digo y aceleró la velocidad de mi caminar.  
Las clases comenzaron y en más de una ocasión estuve a punto de quedarme dormida, creo que de no ser por la ayuda de Kimi-chan y Momo-chan bien pude habérmelo hecho.  
En el descanso como siempre Momo-chan estuvo diciendo todas las cosas que hacía mi hermano, creo que ya se está volviendo una acosadora y lo peor es que Yuki es ¡tres años más grande que ella!  
-¡Ay por dios! Yuki-kun está entrenando con Michio-kun. –grito más que emocionada, pero esta vez no le dije nada, simplemente no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera esa mujer del sueño. Pelo corto con rasgos morados y rojizos, ojos cafés, piel blanca y pecas, un rostro redondo, baja estatura, yo diría que demasiado enana, y de cuerpo diminuto, de hecho me recuerda a esos muñecos cabezones de los dibujos animados. Lo único que pude enfocar más en mi memoria fue esa máscara que cubría parcialmente su rostro, solo el ojo derecho para ser exactos. Una máscara como la de los huecos. ¿Qué se suponía que era?

.

 **(Saki)**  
Había regresado a casa, tras un día laborioso en el colegio solo podía esperar a llegar pronto para tomar un siesta, Tomoyo y Ume estaban.más hiperactivas que de costumbre, y si siempre me es difícil hoy fue casi imposible, ¿de donde sacan energía ese par?  
Llegue a mi habitación y coloque mi mochila en la silla frente a al el escritorio, me recosté en la cama con la intención de dormir hasta que mi madre llegara a casa. Todo iba bien hasta que en mi sueño esa figura apareció, era la figura de una chica de baja estatura, cabello castaño, ojos negros, piel morena y de apariencia diminuta, llevaba una máscara que le cubría solo la parte de la mandíbula, si no mal recuerdo mi padre me había dicho algo sobre huecos como esos ¿cuál era su nombre? Arrancars si creo que era ese. Me desperté en ese instante, me desconcertó desde el momento en el que apareció en mi sueño, pero ahora que el recuerdo aparece en mi mente solo me produce un terrible escalofrío.  
Escuchó la puerta sonar, y el miedo me invade por un momento hasta que noto que mi madre es la quien está ahí.  
-Saki baja a comer- dice con esa voz llena de entusiasmo, en ocasiones como esta recuerdo que yo sali mas a papa, a excepción del tono de piel y el cabello, pero en actitud doy totalmente como el.

.

 **(Yuki)**  
Termine de entrenar y me dirigí a la habitación que comparto con Michio, conversábamos de temas tontos, bueno a mi parecer fastidiosos para él solo son graciosos.  
-…solo te soy sincero, Kimi dice que a Momoko le gustas-dice para después reír.  
-¿Y eso a mí porque debería importarme?- le digo con indiferencia.  
-¿Por lo menos sabes quién es Momoko?- cuestiona el.  
-Claro que sé, es esa niña fastidiosa que es amiga de Kimi y de la "princesita"- cuando la menciono hago una mueca.  
-No sé porque tratas asi a Toshiko-chan-  
–Cuando era pequeño su mamá iba a casa, se lleva muy bien con él así que tenía que verlas todo el maldito día.-lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-¡Hey! Hice una pregunta- dice intentando llamar mi atención.  
-Cambiemos de tema que la verdad esto solo resulta estresante-digo mientras me sobo las sienes.  
-Ok, que tal si hablamos de porque anoche no dejabas de despertarte cada treinta minutos y solías respirar agitadamente mientras dormías, he dormido en la misma habitación que tú durante cuatro años y nunca habías hecho algo así-  
-¿Crees que la respuesta realmente importa?- le digo.  
-Solo me preocupo, no lo tomes a mal Yuki- dice en tono preocupado- ¿seguro que te sientes bien?-  
-Solo es el estrés de los últimos días, realmente me está afectando, solo necesito descansar- le digo más tranquilo y mintiéndole para que no se preocupe, usualmente no pienso en los demás, pero el hecho de que Michio se sienta así me pone mal hasta cierto punto.  
-Bueno te creeré esta vez, vamos a comer que realmente tengo hambre- asiento y ambos salimos de la habitación para ir a la cafetería.

.  
 **(Ume)**  
-¿Estás bien?- pregunta preocupado mi padre.  
-Si… -susurro, desde hace días que divago sin razón aparente. -Oye… -la mirada de mi padre se desvía a mi dejando de lado los informes en su laptop. -¿Podríamos retomar los entrenamientos para controlar mi fullbring?

-¿Eh? - luce realmente sorprendido. -Creí que habías perdido interés en ello, ¿se puede saber a que el repentino interés en ello? -

-Yo… creí que no estaba de más saber usar mejor mis capacidades fullbring -digo en tono bajo.

-Creo que no estaria de mas, podría enseñarte un par de cosas más -dice antes de sonreír.

-¿Y cuando podriamos comenzar? -se que estoy siendo muy insistente, pero lo necesito, algo dentro de mi me dice que lo necesito.

-Veo que estás muy impaciente -una media sonrisa. -La próxima semana sería buena -asiento alegre ante esto y me retiro, estoy ansiosa de contarles a Saki y a Tomoyo

.  
 **(Yuki)**  
-Yuki… despierta… Yuki- escucho a lo lejos la voz de Michio, parpadeo un par de veces y noto que aun estoy en la habitación, mi respiración aún está agitada, mira en todas direcciones y me percato de que aún sólo ha sido una pesadilla así que sin más dirijo mi atención a la persona frente a mí  
-¿Qué paso?- pregunto aun un poco aturdido, me reincorporo en la cama, es entonces cuando siento el sudor en el cuerpo.  
-Tenías pesadillas, oye ¿enserio que no es nada grave?- pregunta muy preocupado, está solo con la pijama y a lado de mi cama.

-Es… solo una pesadilla, no es para que te preocupes- le digo y él me mira aun un poco preocupado, veo el reloj en la mesa de noche, 3:07.  
-Ok, aunque si necesitas decirme algo solo hazlo- y con esto vuelve a la cama.

Respiro hondo y sin cerrar los ojos medito sobre el sueño, ¿cuál será el significado de ese sueño y que tiene que ver Toshiko en todo esto? Lo que sea que venga debo de estar listo.

Notas de la autora:

1.-bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste, en el siguiente capítulo comienza el drama. No es muy largo pero no quería comenzar aun con el drama, primero las sospechas y luego toda la trama.

2.-agradezco a quienes dejaron reviews como a 10 y a shirohitsugaya, gracias por comentar y más por corregir mis faltas de ortografía, perdón enserio pero la verdad no tuve el tiempo de revisarlas, espero este trabajo sea de tu agrado ya que lo revise un par de veces.

3.-los personajes, ya saben cuales, son de tite kubo, la historia es mía, enserio espero les guste lo suficiente como para dejar reviews, ponerla en favoritos, en alerta, sin más me despido, cuídense, deseenme suerte con mis exámenes, en especial con el de Ingles, dejen reviews y sayonara.


	4. Chapter 4

**UN NUEVO ENEMIGO: CAPITULO 4**

 **(Yuki)**

-Oigan ¿Les puedo contar algo? –Dije en cuanto vi la oportunidad. Nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Yuji y Misuki en mis amigos se encuentran riendo estruendosamente.  
-Lo que quieras… -Contesto Misuki saliendo de su divertida conversación y los demás hicieron lo mismo.  
Suspiré dándome valor a continuar. –Bueno realmente no se por donde comenzar. –Les dije sinceramente.  
-Pues podrías comenzar por el principio. –Dijo Michio con su comportamiento habitual.  
-Pues creo que todo comenzó hace un par de semanas… -Con esto dio inicio mi relato de los acontecimientos que me azotan desde hace una semanas en mis sueños, claramente si entrar en detalles, mientras el tiempo transcurría, y con ello mis palabras daban forma a lo que podría decirse se había convertido en mi tormento, vi como los rostros de mis amigos comenzaban a demostrar emociones varias, Michio solo fruncía el ceño demostrando un poco de confusión, Yuji se mordía el labio pensativa, Misuki jugueteaba con sus dedos intentando en vano esconder su nerviosismo.  
-Ya veo…- Dijo Yuji tras haber transcurrido ya unos minutos desde que me quedé en silencio.  
-No sé qué signifique pero últimamente se han hecho más… -No sabía cómo terminar esa frase. -Espeluznantes. –esto pareció más un susurro dirigido para mi pero aun así me fue posible para todos escucharlo, por un par de segundos la vi hundirse en el silencio. Mire a los demás en busca de ¿algo? Pero lo único que vi fue a todos con una expresión de preocupación. –Hace… una semanas comencé a sentir una extraña sensación de nerviosismo, la verdad no le tome importancia pero últimamente… - No continuo.  
-Pensaste que también era normal el que… hubieras comenzado a sentir fuertes dolores de cabeza solo que de igual manera comenzaron a ser más frecuentes y molestos hasta el punto de hacer que te desmayaras la última vez. –Dice michio, de ese acontecimiento han pasado un par de dias, el unico que lo presencio fue el.  
-¿Y porque no nos dijeron? – Le dijo, con una sonrisa un tanto amarga, Misuki a Michio.  
Una sonrisa diminuta apareció en el rostro de Michio. –Sentía que alguien me vigilaba, pensé que era un paranoico pero la última vez juraría que vi a alguien. –Contestó.  
-Al parecer tenemos las pistas de algo aquí –Dijo Misuki mientras se ponía de pie.  
-¿Y qué haremos? –Dijo Yuji mirando con algo de curiosidad.  
-Pues quedarnos aquí esperando a que pase algo no es una opción. –Dijo Michio con los ánimos renovados.  
-¿Cuál es el plan? – Dijo Misuki mientras se bostezaba.  
-Pensamos que tú lo dirías. –Dijo Yuji.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y yo porque? –Dijo ella sorprendida.  
-Porque tú eres la de los planes. -Contestó la pelirroja.  
-No recuerdo que hubiera aceptado. –dice en un puchero.  
-Ya chicas mejor pensemos algo. –Ver como todos regresaban a su habitual comportamiento era reconfortante, me recordaba que juntos podríamos encontrar un solución.  
-Bueno lo primero, Yuki ¿dinos quienes estaban en tu sueño? –Ordenó Michio con su carácter de líder en el cien por ciento.  
-¿Eh? –dije con confusión.  
-Necesitamos que todos los involucrados estén a salvo antes de que algo les ocurra. –Contestó Yuji cruzándose de brazos.  
-Puedes ¿no? –Me miró expectante Misuki.

 **(Saki)**  
-Onii-chan no vayas tan rápido –Escuche decir a Tomoyo quien iba a mi lado.  
-Tomoyo no deberías molestar a tu hermano. –sugiero con esa voz que de alguna manera recordaba a mi padre. Tomoyo está a punto de contestar algo pero de la nada una fuerte presión espiritual se hizo presente no muy lejos de nuestra ubicación.  
-Tomoyo ve a casa con tus amigas. –dice Ishida-kun mientras caminaba en hacia la dirección en la que se sentía provenir esa energía.  
-Pero onii-chan. –Intentó quejarse la peliazul.  
-He dicho que vayas a casa, es una orden. – menciona entre diantes en el momento en el que comenzó a concentrar su energía espiritual en lo que comenzaba a parecer un arco.  
-¡No! –grito ella. -¡No vayas, deja que un shinigami vaya por lo que sea que esté ahí! –  
-¡Tomoyo te di una orden! –Se gira para mirarla de frente, sus intenciones son más que obvias, aunque sería preferible que evitara ser el héroe.  
-¡Y yo dije que…! –La queja de Tomoyo se quedó en el aire, el rostro de las tres comenzó a demostrar terror, aprieto los puños, ¡maldición lo mejor es correr! Se gira solo para poder ver la figura de una chica alta, piel blanca, ojos chocolate y una cabellera negra, llevaba puesto un vestido corto de color blanco con contorno negro, sus brazos estaban descubiertos hasta las los codos en donde comenzaba lo que parecía ser una armadura hecha de hueso que hacían juego con la máscara que llevaba sobre la cabeza decorando su cabello como una corona. Un maldito Arrancar.  
-Han hecho mi trabajo más rápido de lo que creí. –Una leve sonrisa apareció un su rostro mientras no inspeccionaba uno a uno, su vista se posó por último en mi y al instante sonrió más ampliamente. –Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, jamás creí que sería yo quien atrapara a tan valiosa adquisición. –Sin más se abalanzó con la intención de atacar, esta loca si cree que dejaré que me atrape.  
-¡No te atrevas a tocarla! –Ishida-kun lanza una flecha impidiendo que esa mujer siquiera me toque.  
Como respuesta la mujer simplemente se detuvo con una mueca de molestia. -¡Hitori, no tenemos tiempo para esto! –se escuchó la voz de un hombre.  
Chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia. –Me las pagaras cuando esto termine. –  
-Lo que digas, ahora solo date prisa. –El hombre parecía aburrido de la actitud de la mujer.  
Ella le dio una última mirada de muerte para después mirarnos a nosotros con seriedad, desenvaino su espada a lo que me prepare en caso de un ataque. -Hana no dansu no yume. –De su espada salieron varios pétalos negros y tras eso mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado, mis párpados se comenzaron a cerrar y después solo hubo oscuridad.

.

.

.

 **(Toshiko)**  
-Maldición… qué dolor. –Comencé a quejarme, extrañamente la cabeza me dolía. Abrí los ojos mientras me levantaba de la cama, esa pesadilla no dejaba de rondar en mi cabeza y para colmo solo lograba estresarme. Una vez que tuve los ojos abiertos mire toda la habitación en busca de Momo-chan.  
Extrañamente no se encontraba, algo raro tomando en cuenta que ya era algo noche, con esto en mente decidí ir en busca de ella, poco me importo que mi cabello negro se encontrara alborotado o que el turquesa de mis ojos demostrara lo cansada que estaba, necesitaba cerciorarme de que Momo-chan estaba bien.  
Camine por el silencioso pasillo mientras repasaba mentalmente la pesadilla. –"Un lugar donde la noche siempre está presente… algo parecido a un desierto… donde los hueco abundan" –Eso era lo que pensaba, se que he visto eso en algún lugar.  
-¡Toshiko! –Escuche la voz de Yuji llamarme. Salí rápidamente de mis pensamientos solo para encontrarme con aquella pelirroja de ojos cafés justo frente a mí. –Qué alivio que estés bien. –me dijo mientras me estrujaba con fuerza.  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? –Dije confundida.  
Ella me soltó y me miró con un poco de seriedad. –Después te explico, lo importante es que vengas conmigo. – Me tomo la mano y me llevo con ella. -¿No sabes donde puedan estar mi hermano y bueno tus amigos? –Me dijo un poco preocupada.  
-Yo… lo siento pero estaba durmiendo así que no sé donde puedan estar. –Le dije un poco apenada.  
-No importa, seguro que los encontraremos antes de… - Una extraña presión espiritual se hizo presente, pero así como apareció se fue.  
-¡Yuji, Toshiko! –Escuchamos la voz de Misuki justo detrás de nosotras.  
-¿No encontraste a nadie? –Le pregunto Yuji a lo que ella solo negó con la cabeza.  
-Pero lo mejor será que vayamos cuanto antes con los chicos. –La preocupación de ambas era tan palpable que comencé a sentir un miedo intenso.  
-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Me atreví a preguntar después de unos minutos. La dos chicas se miraron entre sí, como si debatieron el si decirme o no la razón de su preocupación – Creo que sí incluye a mis amigos y aún más a mi hermano tengo el derecho a saber. –Dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos, es una exigencia más que nada.  
-No pidas mas, considérate afortunada de que me haya tomado la molestia de buscarte. –Escuche la fría y seria voz de Yuki justo detrás de mí.  
-Al parecer tuvieron mejor suerte que nosotros. –Escuche decir a Michio.  
-Solo pudimos encontrar a Toshiko-chan. –Dijo Yuji.  
-No importa, por ahora nos concentramos en buscar por separado. –Al parecer mi hermano ejercía de líder a pesar de ser el más pequeño de ellos. –Y tú. –Valla que mi sorpresa era grande al ver que al menos mi presencia en esta ocasión había sido lo suficiente grande como para que él se dirigiera a mí. –Ve a mi habitación y no se te ocurra abrir hasta que nosotros lleguemos ¿entendido? –Su voz era firme lo que me impedía siquiera poder asentir torpemente con la cabeza.  
-Esa es una mala idea ¿no lo creen? –Se escuchó una voz femenina.  
-Mierda. –Escuche maldecir por lo bajo a mi hermano.  
En ese instante la figura de una mujer comenzó a formarse frente a nosotros. –Después de todo no pueden escapar ya. –Una vez que aquella figura por fin pudo ser visible mi sorpresa fue mayúscula, esa mujer era justamente la de mis sueños, solo que esta vez le podía ver bien la ropa, blanca con el contorno negro, una diminuta torera que apenas si le cubría lo necesario y una pequeña falda que dejaba mucho que desear en cuanto a lo que debía tapar.  
-¿Tu quien eres? –Pregunto una insistente Yuji.  
Aquella mujer solo la miró como si de un insignificante insecto se tratase. –No creo que te pueda servir de mucho. –  
-Pero a mí sí. –Como siempre Yuki mantenía la calma y ese semblante de frialdad.  
–Así que dinos ¿Quién mierdas eres? – Como siempre Michio saliendo de sus casillas.  
La sonrisa que se plasmó en el rostro de ella al ver a Michio y a Yuki fue de lo más alegre. –Nunca me dijeron que eran tan lindos. –Dijo mientras jugaba con uno de sus cortos mechones. –Aunque bueno era de esperarse sabiendo que hablo de un Kurosaki y un Hitsugaya. –  
-Te hicimos una pregunta, ahora responde. –Dijo Yuki con la voz más severa que se podía.  
-Lo siento, dejaremos las presentaciones para después. –Una chica de cabellera negra, piel blanca y ojos cafés apareció.  
-Ya veo, te quitaron la diversión y ahora vienes a quitarme la mía. – Dijo con aires de suficiencia.  
En respuesta la chica pelinegra solo chasqueo la lengua. –Deberías agradecerme, después de esto harás todo lo que se te pegue la gana con estos mocosos. –Ante esto la de baja estatura sonrió.  
-Está bien, hazlo te veré después. -Y de esta manera se esfumó.  
-No entiendo porque aun están aquí, pudieron haber escapado. –Dije ella sin mostrar expresión alguna.  
-Y quedarnos con la duda de quién son ustedes, no nos subestimes. –Respondió con una sonrisa Misuki.  
-Así que harán difícil mi trabajo. –Un suspiro de fatiga salió de sus labios. –No podían ser como ¿esos niños de hace cinco minutos? –  
-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntaron al unísono unos preocupados Michio y Yuji.  
-Bueno no importa. –Al parecer los ignorará.  
-¡¿Qué les hiciste?! –Pregunto Michio.  
Ella por su parte sacó su espada. - Hana no dansu no yume. –Y eso es lo último que recuerdo.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora:

1.-Bueno aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, a partir de aquí comienza el suspenso y se desarrolla la trama de todo lo que va a acontecer, espero les guste.

2.-agradezco a mikeryder16 y a jbodilladavila por comentar espero no sea la última vez.

3.-creo que ya saben que personajes son de tite kubo y la historia es mía, sin más me despido cuídense, lean mis demás historias que tienen hitsukarin y un poco de ichiruki, solo si quieren, comenten, póngala en favoritos y sayonara. 


	5. Chapter 5

**UN NUEVO ENEMIGO: CAPITULO 5**

 **(Toshiro)**  
Un escalofrío me recorrió, un extraño sentimiento de miedo me invadió y el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano resbaló de mi mano. Mi mirada de inmediato buscó la de Karin y noté que ella me miraba preocupada, sin cruzar palabra alguna con Matsumoto o conmigo, Karin salió de la oficina llevando consigo su zanpakuto y con paso veloz.  
-Matsumoto lleva esto al primer escuadrón, volveremos lo más pronto posible. –Tome la katana que estaba en el sofá y seguí a mi esposa.  
En cuanto estuve fuera del escuadrón salí con shunpo directo al lugar en el que sabía se dirigía Karin, una vez que le alcance no fue necesario decirle mis sospechas ya que ella comenzó a hablar.  
-Yuki y Toshiko no están bien. –dijo sin rodeos.  
-Esperemos que no sea nada grave. –le dije mientras corría lo más rápido que podía.  
Ninguna palabra se dijo ya, la preocupación de ambos no permitía que nuestra mente pensara en algo para hablar, mi mente solo podía pensar en que por kami nuestros hijos estuvieran bien y sin que ella me lo dijera sabía que ella era quien estaba más preocupada de los dos. Una vez que llegamos a la escuela pudimos ver el alboroto que había en esta, eso hizo que las alertas dentro de mi comenzarán a activarse, tenía que ser algo muy malo como para que hubiera todo este caos a altas horas de la madrugada. Antes de que pudiéramos acercarnos a la multitud vimos la llegada de kurosaki y Kuchiki.  
-¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunto preocupada Kuchiki.  
-No lo sabemos. –conteste de inmediato. –llegamos hace unos minutos. –añadí.  
Kurosaki camino de inmediato al centro de la multitud junto con Karin y enseguida Kuchiki y yo los seguimos. Vimos frente a nosotros a varios de los maestros discutiendo entre ellos, en cuanto fueron visibles para kurosaki este se apresuró a llegar a ellos.  
-¿Qué ocurrió? -Pregunto kurosaki sin esperar.  
-Nosotros… -Un maestro tomó la iniciativa de hablar. –Pues… al parecer alguien logró infiltrarse en el plantel y… -El maestro no podía terminar la frase.  
-Misuki Urahara, Yuji y Akamuro Abarai, Momoko y Yasuko Kira, Michio fueron encontrados inconscientes y con leves heridas -hizo una pausa - y Kimi kurosaki al igual que Yuki y Toshiko Hitsugaya han sido reportados como desaparecidos – Escuchar esas palabras fue el equivalente a sentir una estocada en el corazón.  
-¿Qué? –Pregunto aun sin creérselo Kuchiki.  
-Fue confirmado hace un par de minutos, al parecer nadie… -El profesor no pudo terminar ya que kurosaki lo tomó por el cuello del kosode.  
-¡¿Qué clase de escuela deja que sus alumnos desaparezcan sin percatarse de ello?! –Pregunto molesto.  
-Nosotros no pudimos hacer nada capitan Kurosaki, por favor entienda nuestra situación. –Dijo con la voz temerosa.  
-Ichigo déjalo, de nada servirá que te molestes ahora. –Dijo Kuchiki con la voz apagada.  
De mala gana el peli naranja de mi cuñado dejó al pobre docente y de inmediato me miró. –Toshiro ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? –Me cuestiono esperanzado a que yo supiera algo, cuánto me gustaría que fuera así.  
-No tengo la menor idea. –Dije sintiéndome frustrado. –Pero no podemos esperar a que el resto de los capitanes se entere y por fin decidan hacer algo. –Agregue, sabía que eso podía tardar mucho, se necesitan investigaciones y una vez que éstas dieran frutos todavía tomaría tiempo que el capitán general tomará un decisión, nosotros simplemente carecemos de ese tiempo.  
-Pensé que tendría que golpearte para que lo dijeras. –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa kurosaki, esta vez se harían las cosas a su manera.  
-No esperabas que me quedara de brazos cruzados mientras mis hijos estaban en peligro ¿o sí? –Dije viendo a Karin de reojo.  
-Lo primero será decirles a Renji y Urahara-san lo que ocurrió. –Hablo Karin.  
-No será necesario, ambos podrán ser unos despistados pero estoy seguro que ahora están en camino. –Dijo seguro kurosaki.  
-Ichigo tiene razón. –Kuchiki le dio la razón.

.

 **(Yukio)**  
Había partido a casa en cuanto Yuzu me llamo, algo debía estar mal de eso no había duda, ella no era del tipo de mujer que hacía un drama por cosas insignificantes, además podía jurar que su voz esta vez estuvo a punto de quebrarse.  
-Yuzu, estoy en casa –Dije una vez que entre.  
El ambiente estaba tenso dentro, rogaba porque nada malo hubiera pasado. Me extraño que Ume no me recibiera, esto marchaba mal y lo sabía.  
-Yuzu… -Dije una vez que la encontré en la sala, tenía el teléfono en mano, el rostro alegre ahora tenía un claro signo de tristeza y no solo eso la preocupación la invadía.  
-Ume desapareció. –Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso.  
En ese instante recordé aquella energía espiritual que había azotado la ciudad esa tarde, jamás creí que fuera algo relevante, creí por un momento que eso podía deberse a alguna de las tonterías de Ichigo o incluso de la sociedad de almas, fui un estúpido al subestimar ese potencial.  
-Karin-chan me llamó para informarme de un suceso parecido en la academia de artes espirituales, Yuki, Toshiko, Suki y Michio –Dijo con la mirada en el sur.  
Las palabras no podían describir la manera en la que me sentía, mi cerebro no podía asimilar todo esto, ¿Cómo rayos esto podía estar pasando? Era una maldita broma, la impotencia que sentía era indescriptible.  
-Ichi-nii me dijo que ya están en camino –El tono en el que me lo dijo estaba lleno de tristeza y al mismo tiempo frustración y antes de que articule palabra ella rompe en llanto.  
Sin decir nada tomé asiento a su lado y la envolví en un abrazo, no era fácil para ninguno esta situación, mientras ella se acurrucaba en mis brazos pensaba en las miles de posibilidades, claramente esto no podía ser una amenaza que la sociedad de almas conociera, de ser así les hubiera sido fácil detectarlos, mi mente divagaba en esos pensamientos cuando sentí no muy lejos de ahí un senkaimon abriéndose, debía ser obra de Kurosaki.  
Me puse de pie al instante y miré a Yuzu, salimos de casa y nos dirigimos al lugar en el que sentimos la presencia de los shinigamis, no me extraño ver que se encontraban en casa de Urahara-san entremos sintiendo que con ello encontraríamos alguna respuesta sobre el paradero de nuestros hijos.  
Al entrar en el interior de la tienda fuimos recibidos por Tessai-san quien sin que dijéramos nada nos llevo dentro de la casa, al abrir la puerta de la sala principal vimos la escena que era más común en mis años de estudiante, Kurosaki junto con Kuchiki escuchando las cosas que Urahara-san tenía que decir mientras Yoruichi-san agregaba algunas cosas a su explicación.  
-¡Yuzu, Yukio! Pensé que tardarían menos –Dijo el peli naranja.  
-No juegues conmigo. –Le dije mientras tomaba asiento junto a Yuzu.  
-Bueno como decía –Se escuchó decir a Urahara-san. –Es un curioso caso el que pasó en la sociedad de almas. –Se podía notar el tono sombrío con el que estas palabras eran mencionadas, en esta ocasión Urahara-san no demostraba diversión en el asunto, por primera vez se notaba lo afectado que se encontraba.  
-Deja de parlotear kisuke, mientras estás dándonos explicaciones absurdas esos chicos están extraviados–Dijo una desesperada Yoruichi sorprendiendo a todos  
-Yoruichi no deberías perder la paciencia, aún no tenemos una idea exacta de quien podría estar detrás de todo esto. –Dijo mientras sutilmente tomaba la mano de la mujer a su lado.  
-Tienes alguna pista sobre los captores –Pregunte de la manera más directa, necesitaba alguna idea.  
-Al revisar los datos que pude recoger tras analizar el flujo de su energía espiritual encontré algo muy extraño, su energía es muy parecida a la de un arrancar y al mismo tiempo comparte características con quincys y shinigamis –Al decir esto su mirada se dirigió a Kurosaki– ¿el capitán Kurotsuchi no ha investigado algo por el estilo? –Le pregunta.  
-No que yo tenga conocimiento. –Contestó sin inmutarse el imbécil peliblanco.  
-Me lo suponía –Era el momento en el que cada uno de nosotros comenzaba a analizar la información dicha por Urahara-san, cualquier cosa que nos pudiera llevar al paradero de nuestros hijos funcionaba.  
-Ya estamos aquí –Se escuchó decir mientras la puerta se abría. Frente a nosotros apareció la figura de Isshida y Nemu –Renji e Izuru nos mantendrá informados de todo lo que pase en la sociedad de almas –informo mientras tomaba asiento el hombre fe lentes.  
-Cualquier cosa nos será de ayuda –agregue a lo que ellos asintieron.

 **(Yuki)**  
Abrí los ojos, sentía el cuerpo pesado y la cabeza me dolía, intente mirar a algún lugar en específico pero me era imposible por la falta de luz.  
-¿Qué rayos paso? –la pregubta fue apenas un susurro.  
-¿Y-Yuki? –escuche la voz de Toshiko llamarme.  
Me quede en silencio hasta que mi vista se pudo acoplar a la poca luz, pude notar que me encontraba en una especie de celda, seguí registrando todo lo que podía hasta que frente a mi distinguí lo que eran los cuerpos de cuatro personas, el miedo me invadió hasta que escuche nuevamente la voz de Toshiko.  
-Y-Yuki ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto ella temerosa.  
La aceptación de mi vista me permitió ver lo llorosos de sus ojos turquesa. – ¿cuánto llevas despierta? –le pregunte mientras me incorporaba.  
-N-No lo sé, tal vez mas de una hora –contesto ella temerosa.  
-¿Quiénes son los de ahí? –dije mientras señalaba os cuerpos frente a nosotros.

-Pues pude reconocer a Michio-kun, Kimi-chan, Ume-chan… -le puse la mano en la boca para callarla en el momento en el que pude escuchar movimientos no muy lejos de nosotros.  
Una luz azulosa se comenzó a ver por lo que parecía un pasillo cercano a la celda, la luminosidad comenzó a incrementarse hasta que por fin pude ver a un hombre, vestía traje blanco y una máscara cubría la mitad de su rostro, el cual era pálido y tenia ojos de color ámbar.  
Siguió su camino hasta llegar frente a la celda en la que nos encontrábamos, su semblante era serio e inmutable, de cierta forma me recordaba al capitán Kuchiki. –Veo que ya han despertado –Dijo con una voz tranquila – Uragiri estará contento de escucharlo. –Dijo sin mostrar mucho interés en nosotros.  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Cuestiones con voz fría.  
-Creo que eso es algo que a ustedes no les incumbe –Dijo monótono.  
-¡Oye Teki! –Se escucho gritar a la chica pelirroja que habíamos visto en la escuela, en ese instante coloque mi brazo frente a Toshiko protectoramente -¿Eh? Asi que los despertaste, a Uragiri no le va a gustar –Dijo burlona.  
-Es mejor que te calles niña insolente –Le dijo entre dientes.  
-¡No me digas insolente! ¡No te conviene meterte conmigo y lo sabes! –chillo ella.  
Un chasquido se escucho como respuesta por el –maldita niña –fue lo único que dijo antes de irse.  
Cuando la luz que azulosa que el hombre portaba se dejo de ser visible la chica solo sonrió –No le tema a la oscuridad –dijo juguetona, un chasquido de dedos y una llama morada apareció un su mano –Si no mal recuerdo tu y yo teníamos una conversación interesante hace unas horas.  
-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo –Le conteste cortante.  
-Que hostil –Su sonrisa se ensancho –Me gusta, es mas diría que eres casi tan lindo como el mismo capitán Hitsugaya –Dijo mientras aferraba la mano en el barrote de la celda.  
-No me compares con el –Dije molesto.  
-Entendido –Dijo jugueteando con un mechón de su rojizo cabello. -Y esta linda niña debe ser tu hermanita ¿no? –Agrego mientras miraba minuciosamente a Toshiko.  
-Mas te vale que te vayas –Dije entre dientes, sin notarlo mi poder espiritual comenzó a elevarse.  
-Lo que digas. –Dijo chasqueando los dedos y de esta manera la llama morada desapareció –Bueno vendré a conversar cuando tengas ganas –Y con esto se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo.  
-Jamás creí ver al gran Yukinne Hitsugaya proteger a su pequeña hermanita –escuche decir a Michio tras de nosotros.  
Ahí fue cuando note que en todo este tiempo había estado protegiendo a Toshiko inconscientemente –Déjate de tonterías Michio –Le dije mientras me ponía de pie –Lo importante ahora es encontrar la manera de salir de aquí. –  
 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Al fin les traigo el capitulo número cinco de esta historia, la inspiración llego a mí y pues ya pude terminar este capítulo y comenzar a trabajar en mis otras historias. Bueno espero les guste y me dejen un review para saber que aun siguen al pendiente de esta historia.

2.-Agradesco a quienes dejaron reviews gracias por su apoyo.

3.-Los personajes son de tite kubo, a excepción de los que me eh dado el lujo de crear, la historia es mía, sin más me despido, bye, cuídense, comente que realmente me subirían el autoestima y sayonara.


	6. Chapter 6

**UN NUEVO ENEMIGO: CAPITULO 6**

**(Yuki)**  
-Mas te vale que te vayas–Dije entre dientes, sin notarlo mi poder espiritual comenzó a elevarse.  
-Lo que digas–Dijo chasqueando los dedos y de esta manera la llama morada desapareció–Bueno vendré a conversar cuando tengas gana –Y con esto se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo.  
-Jamás creí ver al gran Yuki Hitsugaya proteger a su pequeña hermanita–escuche decir a Michio tras de nosotros.  
Ahí fue cuando note que en todo este tiempo había estado protegiendo a Toshiko inconscientemente–Déjate de tonterías Michio–Le dije mientras me ponía de pie–Lo importante ahora es encontrar la manera de salir de aquí–  
-Yuki no es por ser aguafiestas pero no veo una esperanza de salir, ninguno de nosotros sabe donde estamos o algo que nos sirva para escapar –a punto Michio.  
-Yo… yo sé donde estamos –escuchamos susurrar a una chica, lo que pude reconocer en ella era su cabello castaño casi anaranjado como el de Kimi pero con los ojos verdes.  
-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunté cortante y poniéndome frente a Toshiko.  
-¡Espera! –una voz más que reconocida para Toshiko y para mí intercedió por la de ojos esmeraldas. –Yuki-kun no le hagas daño, ella es una amiga mía –Ume, mi prima, tomo de la mano a la chica y se acercó a nosotros.  
-Perdón por no presentarme primero, mi nombre es Saki Cifer… -la interrumpí en cuanto pronunció el su apellido.  
-¿Cifer? ¿Cómo el cuarto espada a servicio de Aizen? –la chica bajó la vista.  
-Ahora que lo mencionas recuerdo que el profesor nos dijo algo de eso –dijo Michio pensativa – ¿pero él no había muerto? –pregunto.  
-Mama con ayuda de la tía Nelliel y el tío Grimmjow lo revivieron–susurro.  
-Ya veo –le respondí secamente.  
-¿Qué pasó? –escuche la queja de Saki al despertar.  
-estamos en varados a mitad de una celda en quien sabe donde porque la loca esa nos hizo quien sabe que, fuera de eso todo está normal –contestó Michio  
-podrían dejarse de tonterías, por si no lo recuerdan estamos en una celda y solo kami sabe cuánto tiempo tenemos para salir de aquí –dije serio y con mi voz llena de irritación.  
-Estamos en las noches –contestó la chica de ojos verdes.  
-¿Cómo sabes? –pregunté desconfiado.  
-Mama me conto un poco de este lugar, ha estado abandonado desde que Aizen fue derrotado, el palacio del rey de hueco mundo está muy lejos de aquí, ahí es donde esta tía Nelliel, tío Grimmjow y Harribel-san –dijo sin mirarme, estaba cerca de una ventana que daba vista a una luna hermosa, aquella que era nuestra única luz en ese oscuro lugar.  
-¿Cómo sabemos que no estás con ellos o que esto no es obra de los arrancars? –le pregunté groseramente, me acerque a ella con la intención de tomarla por el brazo pero antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse más Michio me detuvo.  
-No lo hagas –advirtió  
-Solo me preocupo por el resto de nosotros, ¿Quién nos asegura que todo esto no es un plan tramado por hueco mundo? –le dije arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.  
-Yo te lo puedo asegurar, por si no lo has notado ella está aquí en las mismas condiciones que nosotros –dijo con calma.  
-Podría ser una trampa o los arrancars están detrás de esto –le dije serio.  
-Aun así los arrancars no se atreverían a hacer nada en contra de Ulquiorra-san por lo tanto no pueden ser los responsables–dijo decidido, estaba a punto de decir algo pero el continuo –además, nosotros también podríamos ser cómplices de todo esto, después de todo.. "ellos" tienen reiatsu shinigami -dijo regresando a su antiguo tono de voz.  
-Yuki, no deberías desconfiar de ella –se acercó Kimi –son amigos de Ume, además ella protegió a Ume cuando esa mujer los atacó –dijo tranquila.  
No respondí ante tal comentario, solo una mueca se formó en mi rostro y después me aleje –bueno si ya todos están despiertos creo que sería conveniente que Saki nos dijera todo lo que sabe de este lugar –dijo Michio acercándose a la chica con una gran sonrisa –Espero no te moleste –

.  
 **(Toshiro)**  
-Ya veo… no, no hay problema… me lo suponía… bueno en cuanto pase algo me llamas Renji –sin más Kuchiki colgó el celular.  
-¿Quién era? –pregunto kurosaki después de que ella guardó el teléfono.  
-Renji, me dijo que hasta hace poco comenzaron las investigaciones en todo el seireitei y parte del rukongai –contesto Kuchiki –nii-sama se ofreció a ayudar a inspeccionar la academia en busca de algo, pero hasta ahora no han tenido éxito y en cuanto a los demás chicos, aun no despiertan así que hay pocas pistas –agregó un poco desanimada.  
-No se preocupe Kuchiki-san, nosotros también buscaremos minuciosamente para hallar a los chicos –dijo Urahara-san.  
-Por el momento será bueno inspeccionar los alrededores de Karakura y el lugar del disturbio –dijo Yoruichi-san, todos asentimos y nos dividimos en tres grupos, Yoruichi y Kuchiki irían al lugar en donde los chicos fueron vistos por última vez y Vorarlberna, Karin, Ishida y yo iríamos a las afueras de karakura, mientras que Ulquiorra y kurosaki fueron a investigar a las zonas más adentradas del bosque cercano a karakura. –Kisuke averigua lo que puedas de la energía espiritual que pudiste rastrear –y sin más todos partimos.

.

 **(Toshiko)**  
-¿Entonces no sabes por dónde podemos salir? –pregunto Kimi y la chica solo negó.  
-Las noches es un lugar muy grande, los edificios son estructuras muy complicadas y la verdad no sabría decir en qué lugar nos encontramos exactamente –dijo viendo temerosamente como Yuki fruncía el ceño molesto.  
-Yuki no te molestes con la chica, una vez que salgamos de aquí ella podrá guiarnos hasta el palacio de Harribel-sama y podremos regresar a casa –intento Michio hacer entrar en razón a Yuki, aunque si algo sabía era que hasta cierto punto mi hermano suele ser muy infantil y al saber que se equivoca suele mantenerse de esa forma, reí en mis adentros al saber que Yuki seguía molesto porque Michio y Kimi ayudaron a Saki-chan.  
-Bueno entonces debemos encontrar la manera de salir… -dijo Ume pensativa y de inmediato todos comenzaron a pensar.  
-¡Lo tengo! –Exclamó Kimi mientras levantaba el dedo índice –Puede usar el hado número treinta y uno –dijo poniéndose de pie.  
-¡Estás loca! Primero que nada esa es una técnica nivel medio, en segundo lugar te quemarías al usarla y tercer lugar llamaría la atención –Michio le riño.  
-Ella tiene razón, además no sabemos cuántos son así que no podemos tomarnos la libertad de usar algo tan peligroso –agrege.  
-Entonces ¿Cómo rayos planea que salgamos? –pregunto Kimi.  
-Yo… yo podría ayudar –dijo temerosa Ume, captando así la atención de todos.  
-¿Cómo? –pregunte.  
-Bueno… papá me enseñó hace poco a desarrollar mi poder fullbring, si bien quiero puedo modificar las partículas de ese muro y derribarlo sin causar un gran estruendo –contestó.  
-¡¿y porque nunca lo dijiste?! –exclamaron todos a excepción de Kimi, Michio y yo.  
Un suspiro por parte de Yuki fue lo que los detuvo de gritar otra cosa –Guarden silencio, alguien podría escucharlos y estoy seguro de que no dudaran en matarnos –dijo serenamente. –escaparemos en cuanto sepamos a qué nos estamos enfrentando, una vez que poseamos dicha información nos será más fácil defendernos. –  
-¿Cómo pretendes conseguirlo? –pregunte.  
-Sé cómo podemos tener esa información –tercio Michio y todos lo miraron curiosos –la pelirroja esa es muy habladora por lo que pude ver, así que si la hacemos hablar existe una gran posibilidad de que nos diga lo que queremos saber –dijo a lo que todos apoyamos su lógica.  
-¿Así que la harás hablar? –pregunto Yuki con una ceja enarcada.  
-No exactamente... lo harás tú –le dijo con una sonrisa.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y porque yo? –preguntó él un tanto molesto y sorprendido.  
-Porque tu le gustaste más, además tu eres mejor con eso que yo –le dijo, ver a mi hermano así fue algo gracioso debo admitir.  
Un suspiro por parte de mi hermano y luego un "ok" resignado fue lo que marcó el inicio de el silencio dentro de la celda, después de esto todos tomaron asiento en un lugar de ahí y ninguna palabra más se mencionó.

.  
 **(Karin)**  
-¡Encontraron algo! –exclame cuando ichi-nii me dijo por teléfono que Ulquiorra-san y él habían hallado algo que podría ayudarnos a saber dónde estaban nuestros hijos.  
-Sí, estamos en casa de Urahara, con Rukia y las demás –me contestó el  
¡Vamos enseguida! –le dije para después colgar.  
-¿Qué ocurrió? –me pregunto Yukio en cuanto colgué.  
-Encontraron algo que podría ayudarnos a saber donde están, todos están ya en la tienda de Urahara –le dije y él sin decirme nada más partió al lugar que le indique junto con Ishida y Toshiro.  
Una vez que ya estuvimos en casa del tendedero este nos pidió que tomáramos asiento. –Al parecer se abrió una garganta en el bosque a las afueras de karakura, lo que significa que quien sea que se haya llevado a los chicos está ahora mismo en hueco mundo –dijo finalmente.  
-Entonces iremos todos para encontrar al culpable –dijo Ichi-nii y el resto solo asentimos, el miedo que todo este tiempo había sentido se disipaba un poco ahora que sabía dónde estaban mis hijos.

.  
 **(Yuki)**  
-¿En realidad quieres hablar? –pregunto dudosa la mujer de cabello rojizo y baja estatura.  
-Eso era lo que querías ¿no? –conteste fríamente.  
-Sí, pero creí que jamás aceptarías –dijo ella aun sorprendida.  
-¿Quieres o no hablar? –pregunte impaciente de esta situación.  
-S-Sí, claro que quiero –contestó con una sonrisa.  
-Bueno pero tienes que contestar primero todas mis preguntas –le dije, no estaba para juegos y menos con esta mujer.  
-ok, pero después seré yo quien pregunte –dijo comenzando a jugar con un mechón de su rojizo cabello.  
-Ok, bueno entonces dime… -iba a comenzar a hablar cuando su dedo índice se posó en mi boca.  
-No hablaremos aquí –dijo para después sonreír. -no esperabas que habláramos frente a todos estos niños ¿o sí? –dijo para después sacar una llave de su vestido. –te sacare de aquí y una vez que termine de hablar contigo regresaremos, nadie se dará cuenta. –y sin más giró la llave en el candado, la puerta se abrió lentamente y como era de esperarse salí en cuanto ella me lo dijo, cerró la puerta tras de mí y caminó por el pasillo, miré por última vez al resto en especial a Toshiko quien solo miraba atenta a la pelirroja frente a mí. 

**Notas de la autora:**  
1.-bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo seis de esta historia, espero les guste mucho.  
2.- agradeceré a quien deje reviews.  
3.- Personajes y escenarios, saben cuales, son de tite kubo, el resto es mío.


	7. Chapter 7

**UN NUEVO ENEMIGO: CAPITULO 7**

**(Yuki)**  
Caminamos por un largo pasillo, juro que de no ser porque seguía a la pelirroja me hubiera perdido fácilmente, en el transcurso de dicho recorrido conté al menos a seis arrancars sin mencionar a la pelirroja y al hombre que tanto mencionan ese tal Uragiri, la chica de cabello negro y quien recuerdo fue la que provocó que perdiera la conciencia el día en el que se presentaron, el hombre de ojos ámbar que vi hace un par de horas, o tal vez días la verdad no soy consciente del tiempo que llevamos aquí, además de un hombre de cabello verde y ojos que de cierta forma me recordaban a los ojos de Toshiro, con la única excepción de que estos transmiten un sentimiento de frialdad y no uno de sumisión como los de él.  
-Llegamos –la voz de la pelirroja me sacó de mis pensamientos, ante mí vi una mesa blanca, al parecer de reuniones, era larga y estaba rodeada de varios asientos del mismo color. –Bueno… ¿y de que quieres hablar? –pregunto sentándose en un lugar a lado del borde de la mesa.  
-Necesito… -tomé asiento frente a ella. –Mejor dicho exijo que me digas por qué razón nos tienen aquí –le dije con la voz más severa que puede convocar.  
-Directo… igual que Hitsugaya –dijo relamiéndose el labio superior de una manera sugerente que lo único que logró en mí fue una mueca de desagrado  
-No me compares con él –mi tono no podía indicar más lo fastidiado que estaba.  
-Entendido no lo volveré a hacer –aquellas uñas pintadas de negro comenzaron a golpear la mesa intentando llamar mi atención a ese lugar, mire de reojo y note algunas cosas escritas en la mesa, mi ceño se frunció ante eso. -Te diré la verdad solo si prometes contestar mis preguntas y escuchar lo que tono que decirte –dijo tapando con los dedos lo escrito en ese lugar.  
-Trato hecho, pero cumple mis demandas al pie de la letra –haría lo que fuera por sacarle esa información, necesitaba de esa información.  
-Lo que tú pidas –dijo para recargar los codos en la mesa y con ello darme a entender que haría total caso a lo que dijera.  
-Comienza por decirme lo que ya te he preguntado en una infinidad de veces ¿Quién eres? –  
Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro –antes me llamaba Yuwaku… pero cuando me convertí en arrancar tome esta forma infantil… por lo tanto ahora soy Tosaku –su sonrisa se amplió.  
Sin poder evitarlo sonreí aunque esta era una de burla. – ¿entonces eres una pervertida? –de ser un momento normal hubiera quedado callado pero realmente no podía creer lo que oía.  
-En realidad si –dijo deslizando una mano para alcanzar la mía, mas sin embargo la retire, no estaba para ese tipo de cosas. -Y tu nombre es Yukine ¿no? –preguntó ella.  
-No contestaré nada hasta que quede satisfecho con tus respuestas –le dije en tono frío.  
-Pregunta lo que quieras –dijo ella jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello.  
-¿Cuántos hay de ustedes? –le dije sin más preámbulos.  
Ella posó un dedo en su labio inferior –Veamos… esta Gizen, Samu, Kodoku, Hikari, Teki, Jaaku, Uragiri y yo –dijo para después mirarme detalladamente.  
Solo eran ocho, eso no resultaba muy difícil de derrotar, pensé. -¿y para que nos necesitan? -pregunte sin más.  
-No tengo la menor idea –dijo jugueteando con sus dedos.  
-¿Y esperas que crea eso? –enarque una blanquecina ceja.  
-Eres tan listo –dijo ella con una pequeña risita.  
-No me subestimes. –le dije con los ojos atentos en ella.  
-Bueno en realidad pudimos dejarlos libres desde hace una horas pero Uragiri no quería que te dejáramos ir –dijo ella poniéndose de pie.  
-¿y por qué no? –pregunte mientras seguía su recorrido con la vista.  
-Porque tu, cariño, nos serás de mucha ayuda. –dijo posándose tras de mí y colocando una de sus pequeñas manos en mi hombro derecho.

.  
 **(Karin)**  
-Solo necesito unas horas para abrir el portal a hueco mundo –escuchamos la voz de Urahara.  
-¿No puedes hacerlo ahora mismo? –pregunto ichi-nii.  
-Kurosaki-san lo siento mucho pero como sabe este tipo de portales solo se pueden abrir en ciertas circunstancias. –dijo él mientras preparaba unas cosas más.  
-Mas te vale que te des prisa Kisuke –le dijo Yoruichi-san al sombrerero. -Partiré a la sociedad de almas en un par de horas -informa, todos sabíamos el motivo de esto.  
-Solo espero que Saki y el resto esten a salvo en el palacio de Harribel-san –dijo Orihime.  
-No estaría tan seguro –dijo Yukio quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta junto con Yuzu.  
-Deberías dejar de ser pesimista Vorarlberna –le dijo Toshiro a este.  
-Solo digo que no deberíamos confiarnos en una respuesta vana que tiene muy pocas posibilidades de ser cierta. –su rostro estaba inmutable aunque aseguraba que era quien más estaba alterado por la desaparición de los chicos.  
-Solo era un comentario de Orihime para hacer sentir mejor al resto. –defendió Toshiro.  
Se separó del umbral para caminar hacia donde se encontraban todos -Pues solo digo… -  
-Ustedes dos cállense –ordenó ichi-nii sin dejar que Yukio siguiera con su comentario. –Yukio sabemos que eres inteligente y todo lo que quieras pero aun asi no quitas el hecho que estas más preocupado que cualquiera de nosotros ya que Ume no tiene gran manejo con sus poderes. –ante este comentario solo vimos como Yukio salía de la habitación molesto.  
-Onii-chan ¿Cómo te enteraste que Ume tiene poderes espirituales? –pregunto Yuzu.  
-Era algo obvio, de no ser así no se la hubieran llevado –contesto Ishida-san.  
Yuzu solo bajo la mirada triste –Yukio se siente responsable de que Ume tenga que soportar no ser una niña normal, y ahora que ha sido raptada por eso el se siente más culpable –  
-No es culpa de nadie, solo digamos que no estuvo en nuestro poder evitarlo –dijo Rukia-chan mientras se acercaba a Yuzu para abrazarla.  
-El portal tardará un poco en abrirse, creo que estará listo mañana en la mañana por ahora les recomendaría dormir –dijo Urahara.

.  
 **(Toshiko)**  
Abrí los ojos, esta era la tercera vez que despertaba en este lugar, mire a todos dormir recargados en la pared de piedra, Michio abrazaba a Kimi, Ume y Saki se encontraban junto a ellos, mire hacia el suelo con tristeza, en ninguna parte estaba Yuki.  
-Deberías dormir –me sorprendí al escuchar esa voz junto a mí, era Yuki, quien se encontraba con los ojos abiertos sentado a mi lado y con los brazos cruzados.  
-Pensé que no llegarías –le dije en un susurro para que solo él fuera capaz de escucharlo.  
-¿Por qué no lo haría? –dijo con una ceja arqueada.  
-Solo lo imagine –le dije desviando mi vista hacia el suelo.  
-¿Por qué no estás con ellos? –preguntó moviéndose un poco de su lugar.  
-Estaba esperándote –le conteste con una leve sonrisa.  
-Eres muy tonta –por primera vez después de años le escuche con un tono calmado, mire en esa dirección y lo vi con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, tan parecida a las que papá le dedicaba a él cuando hacía algo bien, esas que hace mucho ya no le veo a papa.  
-¿Descubriste algo? –le pregunté mientras me sentaba y le veía muy atenta.  
-Será fácil huir de aquí, solo son ocho, su poder espiritual es bajo, se puede comparar con el de un tercero o cuarto al mando por ello no atacaron directamente a la sociedad de almas –dijo mientras miraba al resto dormir.  
-¿Y por eso nos raptaron? –pregunte.  
-Digamos que si –una respuesta corta como son comunes en él, su mirada estaba perdida en la oscuridad del pasillo, no me pareció prudente hablar más. –Es extraño que nunca te molestaras por el hecho de que te tratara como una niña estúpida –mencionó el después de un largo tiempo.  
-Nunca encontré una razón para molestarme, después de todo eres mi hermano mayor –le dije.  
-Ni siquiera una vez me reclamaste tal hecho –dijo él con ese tono tranquilo.  
-Me acostumbre tanto a que me trataras asi que ya no me importo –le dije con un deje de tristeza.  
-¿Desde cuándo comenzó a ser así? –preguntó él mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.  
-No lo sé, desde que tenía cinco años tal vez –mi tono seguía siendo el mismo.  
-Y todo comenzó por… -no continuo.  
-Porque desperté mi zampakuto antes de que tu lo hicieras. –complete la frase. Cuando fui consciente de lo que había dicho espere que Yuki se separara de mí y se fuera, espere los gritos, gritos que nunca llegaron.  
-Eso fue una tontería –dijo más para sí que para que yo lo escuchara.  
-Pero no tardó mucho para que despertaras la tuya, y al final tu poder espiritual fue más grande que el mío, siempre ha sido así –le dije con una sonrisa.  
-Tanto así que quede en la mejor clase de todos en mi primer intento –sus respuestas se habían convertido en susurros solo para él, aun así decidí continuar con esa charla.  
-Algo que no pude lograr hasta mi cuarto intento y sigo diciendo que fue solo por suerte -  
-No es cierto, era lógico que tarde o temprano lo lograrías, después de todo él te pone el cien por ciento de su atención solo para que seas la mejor –sentí un poco de pesar al ver a la expresión abatida.  
-¿Sabes que todo lo que hago es porque quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mi? –le dije tras unos momentos de silencio. Al parecer él no pudo contener la sorpresa que sintió en ese momento ya que vi como me miraba aun sin creer lo dicho por mí. –jamás me importo que mamá y papá se asombraran con lo inteligente y buen hija que soy, solo me importaba que tú vieras eso, solo quería que papá me viera alguna vez cómo te vio a ti. –dije recordando aquellos día.  
-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto el curioso.  
-Desde que era pequeña vi que papá se asombraba con lo inteligente, seguro y fuerte que eras, en más de una ocasión escuche decir que te parecías a mamá cuando era una niña, en repetidas veces escuche a Matsumoto-san decirte que te parecías a papá cuando era niño, escuchaba decir que eres idéntico a ellos, pero jamás escuché decir que yo fuera en algo más allá de lo físico parecida a ustedes. –el dolor que reprimí durante todo ese tiempo salió a flote, sentí las lágrimas inundan mis ojos al igual que ese gran dolor en el pecho.  
-¿Y sabes que todo este tiempo sentí celos de que la gente veía en ti lo que era mientras que en mi solo lo veían a él? –dijo mientras me abrazaba como muchas veces soñé que lo haría, como el hermano que quería que fuera conmigo. –Será mejor que duermas –rompió el silencio después de lo que para mi fueron cálidos minutos. -mañana esta pesadilla acabara… para ti –quise preguntar al respecto pero el sueño me atrapo antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de mis labios.

.  
 **(Karin)**  
Cuando el portal al fin abrió sus puertas vi frente a mi hueco mundo, hacía algunos años que no estaba en este lugar, usualmente quien asistía a las reuniones entre hueco mundo y la sociedad de almas era kurosaki, así que hacia tanto que no pisaba este suelo.  
-Deberíamos ir al palacio de Harribel-san –sugirió Orihime.  
-Lo mejor será dividirse, buscar en hueco mundo podría resultar más fácil así –Yoruichi hablo, todos asentimos y salimos en distintas direcciones.

.  
 **(Toshiko)**  
-¿Entonces después de que Ume pueda desaparecer este muro el plan es salir desapercibidos de aquí y llegar hasta el palacio de Harribel-san?-dijo Kimi.  
-Resumiendo… si, ese es el plan –dijo orgulloso Michio.  
-No sé porque creo que no funcionara –dijo Kimi.  
-Vamos no seas pesimista, todo saldrá bien. –dijo Michio sonriendo aun mas.  
-Además cada uno de nosotros porta su zanpakuto, y supongo que ustedes tienen algo para defenderse –dijo viendo a Ume y Saki.  
Ume tomó aquel anillo que le regaló su padre cuando éramos más pequeñas y este de inmediato se transformó en algo parecido a una lanza, mientras que Saki simplemente elevó su energía espiritual.  
Michio sonrió –Ume comienza con lo tuyo. -Ume asintió y todos fuimos testigos de cómo la pared frente a nosotros iba desarmando poco a poco sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, una vez que pudo formarse un hueco en la pared en él era posible que pasaramos Ume detuvo el fluido de su energía y se giró para vernos.  
-Creo que con esto será suficiente –dijo mirando a todos.  
Cada uno de nosotros desenvaino su katana, estábamos conscientes de que tarde o temprano tendríamos que invocar su poder así que preferíamos tenerlas a la mano.  
Salimos lentamente, hacia unos cuantos minutos Yuki había sido capaz de detectar su presencia en una habitación lejana, habían permanecido ahí durante varios minutos lo que nos aseguraba que gozamos de un tiempo para alejarnos lo suficiente.  
Salimos del lugar con lo más cauteloso posible, hueco mundo realmente era un lugar inhóspito. –esto es todavía parte de lo que antes eran las noches –escuchamos decir a Saki.  
-¿Dónde se encuentra el palacio de Harribel-san? –pregunto Saki.  
-Si mi memoria no me falla queda por allá –dijo señalando un lugar a las lejanías.  
-¿Estás segura? –pregunto dudosa Michio.  
-Claro que estoy segura –dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.  
-Bueno entonces démonos prisa –esta vez fue Yuki quien hablo.  
Estábamos a punto de continuar nuestro camino cuando aquellas presencias espirituales que desde hace poco conocíamos tanto fueron detectadas por nosotros.  
-Hay que darnos prisa –susurre.  
-Adelántese yo intentaré retenerlos un poco –Yuki tomo con más fuerza la empuñadura negra con toque dorados de su espada.  
-Me quedaré contigo, solo no podrás –Michio mientras colocaba la mano en el hombro de Yuki a lo que él la apartó de inmediato pero sin ser grosero.  
-No será necesario –dijo él dando algunos pasos.  
-Estás equivocado si crees que te dejaremos solo –le dijo Michio con una sonrisa.  
-Él tiene razón, no dejaremos uno de nuestros amigos se enfrente a ellos si nosotros podemos ayudarlo –la seguridad de tío ichigo se vio reflejada en Saki.  
-Váyanse –susurro él.  
-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí sin importar… -no pude continuar ya que Yuki me interrumpió.  
-¡Váyanse! –Yuki elevo la voz.  
-Pero… -quería decir algo pero Yuki no permitió que continuase.  
-¡Solo váyanse! –grito más fuerte. -¡váyanse y déjenme que yo me haré cargo! –no podía creer lo que escuchaba.  
-Yuki no te dejaremos solo y punto –por primera vez escuche a Ume ser firme.  
-Háganlo por favor –le escuche decir en un susurro.  
-¿Por qué quieres que nos vayamos? –le pregunté calmada.  
-Porque yo… -  
-Pensé que habíamos quedado en un trato, lindo –la voz de esa pelirroja se escuchó a nuestras espaldas flotando en el aire, se encontraba con la pelinegra y una chica morena con cabellos castaños. –No me digas que has decidido tirar todo a la borda –le dijo negando con la cabeza.  
-Yuki de que habla ella –le pregunté mirando confundida.  
-¿Qué no te contó querida? –dijo ella mientras se inclinaba con las manos en la cadera. –el cerró un trato con nosotros para darnos su poder y hacer con él lo que nos plazca, claro siempre y cuando él pueda cobrar sus asuntos con el capitán Hitsugaya –dijo ella dedicándome una gran sonrisa.  
-¿Eso es cierto Yuki? –Pregunté deseando que fuera mentira.  
-Lo siento pero tu entenderas que los pesares el pasado no se pueden olvidar con una simple charla–me susurro para después tomar con más fuerza la empuñadura de su zanpakuto –Yami no ryu –y de esta manera su catana comenzó a teñirse de negro.  
 **Notas de la autora:**  
1.-Bueno después de… tres días, poco tiempo tomando en cuenta que me voy a tardar mucho en publicar por mis mil y un razones, pero eso no importa, aquí les traigo este capítulo y eso es lo que importa.  
2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y dejan reviews.  
3.- Personajes, ya saben cuales, son de tite kubo, la historia y muchos de los personajes son míos sin más me despido, cuídense, lean, dejen reviews y sayonara. 


	8. Chapter 8

**UN NUEVO ENEMIGO: CAPITULO 8**

 **(Toshiko)**  
-Yuki… -susurré, no podía procesar aún la información de ver a mi hermano peleando a favor del enemigo, después de que hace tan solo un par de horas habíamos tenido un platica que hasta cierto punto yo había sentido que no había acercado, pero al parecer solo fui una tonta.  
-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Yuki?! –la voz molesta de Kimi me saca de mis pensamientos. Miro a todos, se que estas confundidos, pero es que ¿Cómo no estarlo? Esto es… es impensable que él nos traicione. -¡debes estar jugando ¿verdad?! –grita llena de furia.  
-No es ningún juego querida –le dice la chica de de cabello castaño y morena. –Ahora si no te apartas de nuestro camino te partiré en dos –le dice apuntando con su gran catana.  
-Cálmate –le dice la chica de cabellos negros poniendo su mano frente a ella. –Yuki no querrá ver cómo matamos a sus amigos, ¿o me equivoco? –dice consultando a mi hermano, lo miró esperanzada, espero que les diga que nos dejen en paz o cualquier cosa, ruego porque esto solo sea parte de algún plan.  
-Hagan lo que quieran con ellos ya no me importa –dice dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar. –ya conseguí lo que quería, ahora solo me falta demostrar que tan poderoso soy –y sin más se va con shunpo. Algo dentro de mí se rompe, las lágrimas están a punto de caer pero en no lo hacen solo porque ni de eso soy capaz.  
-Bueno ya que Yuki nos permitió… - la chica toma con más fuerza la empuñadura de su espada.  
-¡Alto! –la voz de la pelirroja detiene esta vez sus movimientos.  
-¿Ahora qué? –pregunta exasperada la mujer morena.  
-No podemos matarlos –dice mirándonos con con desagrado –aun no. –la de cabellos azabache asiente mientras que la chica castaña solo murmura algunas cosas que apuesto son maldiciones y las tres parten rápidamente.  
-Creo que el traidor terminó siendo el –la voz de Saki rompe el silencio.  
-Mal nacido… -escucho la voz de Kimi romperse.  
-Kimo cálmate –la Misuki no está mejor pero ella al menos aun no pierde la compostura.  
-¡¿Cómo pretendes que me calme si ese idiota al parecer solo no estaba usando?! –la escucho decir.  
-Se que te sientes mal pero no eres la única y la más afectada aquí –dice Michio y todos se giraron a verme, es ahora que me percate que estoy llorando, me llevo una mano para poder pararlas pero simplemente no puedo. Siento un par de brazos me reconfortan y esperando y al mismo tiempo sabiendo que nos es Yuki recibo el abrazo.  
-Todo estará bien –escucho la voz de Ume.  
-El palacio de Harribel-san está muy cerca. –dice Saki y todos asentimos. En la mirada de ella no veo la nostalgia aunque ¿Por qué la vería? Ella apenas si conocía a mi hermano, es mas creo que ella le alegra saber que él resultó ser un traidor ya que irónicamente él la acusó de lo mismo.

.

 **(Karin)**  
Sigo recorriendo sin rumbo fijo, buscando solamente, mirando todo pero al mismo tiempo no haciéndolo ya que solo puedo visualizar algo. No pierdo las esperanzas de que esto solo sea un horrible sueño, de que realmente solo sea una pesadilla y que en cuanto despierte tenga a mis hijos frente a mí diciéndome que están bien, pero sé que eso es algo imposible.  
Mi teléfono vibra y me detengo para contestar -¿Diga? –  
-¡Karin-chan soy Orihime! –la voz que me responde se nota entusiasmada, más de lo que debería estar en esta situación. Estoy a punto de preguntar qué sucede cuando la vuelvo a escuchar -¡los chicos están en el palacio de Harribel-san! –eso hace que prácticamente dejé de escuchar, el teléfono se me cae de la mano e inevitablemente comienzo a llorar, sin pensarlo dos veces salgo rumbo al palacio en hueco mundo.  
Al llegar, en lo que para mí es prácticamente un eternidad pero que se que solo han sido segundos, frente a la estructura completamente blanca que es el castillo veo frente a mí a los amigos de Ichi-nii y podría decirse que también míos.  
-Kurosaki Karin–escucho mi nombre en una voz más que conocida.  
-Grimmjow –digo con una sonrisa al que durante mi adolescencia fue algo así como un hermano más.  
-En una situación normal preguntaría a qué has venido, pero hoy es muy obvio, los chicos están adentro con la estúpida mujer –una sonrisa como siempre, mezcla de felicidad y al mismo tiempo suficiencia.  
Asiento y entro de inmediato esperando por fin termine la pesadilla, una vez que entro a la enorme habitación principal veo a Orihime hablando con Nelliel y mientras tanto los chicos tienen una mirada ¿nostálgica? Me alarmó al notar eso pero esto aumenta al notar que Yuki no está.  
-Toshiko ¿Dónde está tu hermano? –le pregunto esperando una respuesta del paradero de mi hijo.  
Niega con la cabeza y sus ojos se cristalizan y entonces me temo lo peor –No lo sé –y sin más el llanto se hace presente.  
-Pero.. -Me trago mi dolor solo para consolar a mi pequeña, no soy la unica que esta sufriendo me recuerdo.

.  
 **(Toshiro)**  
Hace un par de minutos que Orihime me llamo, saber que mis hijos estaban seguros me hizo quitarme un gran peso de encima, sabía que Karin ya estaba con ellos, después de todo ella era quien estaba más preocupada, ahora solo me quedaba una cosa en mente ¿Quién había cometido semejante acto? No tenía a nadie en mente, bueno no hasta hace un par de instantes que una extraña energía espiritual se hizo presente… ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que había sentido una energía espiritual semejante? ¿15 años? Sí, creo que ese sería el tiempo exacto, en ese entonces Yuki tenía apenas meses de nacido, Karin quería enfrentarse a esos monstruos pero no la dejé, no podría en riesgo a mi esposa cuando solo tenía meses de dar a luz a mi primer hijo. Recuerdo las miles de peleas que ese asunto desató, las veces que Karin se enfado a tal grado de casi salir de casa tras ellos, vaya suerte que antes de que ella cometiera una locura kurosaki, junto a otros capitanes y yo pudimos deshacernos de esa amenaza. ¿Pero no sería imposible volver a saber de ellos? Después de todo el último de ellos yo mismo lo desaparecí, niego con la cabeza sin dejar de caminar observando todo a mi alrededor, la presencia espiritual de hace unos momentos se volvió a hacer presente, mas sin en cambio solo es por unos instantes, me detengo, tomó la empuñadura de mi espada, estoy listo para pelear en caso de que alguien decida atacar por sorpresa, siento como esa energía se hace presente nuevamente, ahora más cerca, comienzo a caminar lentamente sin dejar de estar alerta.  
-¡Hitsugaya! –escucho a mis espaldas.  
No lo pienso dos veces antes de desenvainar la katana y detener el ataque que muy probablemente tenía el propósito de matarme, amplio los ojos al notar quién es mi agresor. – ¿no es posible? –digo antes de fruncir el ceño, esta chica no puede estar aquí.  
-¿Te sorprende verme? –dice antes de dar un par de brincos hacia atrás.  
-Tú no… -no sé como expresar lo sorprendido que estoy.  
-No debería estar viva –suelta una carcajada. –no soy tan débil como te imaginaras, no me subestimes Toshiro –recorro con la vista la figura de esta mujer, cabello castaño ondulado, ojos café oscuro, piel morena y de baja estatura, su cabello es quizás más largo pero sigue teniendo en la cara esa estúpida expresión socarrona.  
-Capitán Hitsugaya para ti –le digo mientras sujeto con más fuerza la empuñadura pero no me dispongo a atacar.  
-Lo siento, pero pensé que aún éramos amigos, ya sabes en el pasado… vaya que recuerdos –aprieto la mandíbula al escuchar lo que dice, ¿Cómo se atreve a mencionar eso? ¿Acaso es tan descarada? Supongo que sí. -¿Cómo está Karin-chan y Yuki-kun? –  
Al escuchar eso último no me contengo más y me lanzo en busca de callarla. -¡cállate! No vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de Karin y mi hijo –le digo mientras atacó una y otra vez con la zanpakuto.  
Las sonoras carcajadas de ella acompañan el sonido de ambas espadas chocando. –vamos pequeño capitán… supera al pasado –dice ella intersectando cada uno de mis golpes como si de algo insignificante se tratase.  
-¿Superar? ¡¿Cómo rayos quieres que supere el hecho de que confié en ti, en mi subordinada "estrella", y al final te atreviste a atacar a Karin y a mi hijo?! –le digo con toda la furia con la que podía pronunciar esto.  
-¡No es mi culpa que el gran capitán prodigio bajará la guardia ante una mujer! –dice ella con una sonrisa burlona.  
-¿Mujer? ¡Por kami, aun eras una niña! –comienzo a recordar las cosas que pasaron alrededor de esa pelea, de aquella que casi cobra la vida de dos de las personas que más amo en este mundo.  
-No te pierdas en el pasado –dice ella al notar a donde se van mis pensamientos.  
-No es necesario que me lo digas –contestó jadeante.  
-¿Cansado? – pregunta revelando su siniestra sonrisa.  
-No realmente, solo exasperado de aguantar tus malditos juegos –mi entrecejo se arruga más.  
-No te preocupes… aunque me gustara jugar con mi gran mentor no lo tengo permitido –dice ella a lo que solo me deja confundido.  
-¿A qué te refieres? –no puedo evitar cuestionar, pero como es obvio ella me ignora, mira por sobre de su hombro y yo hago lo mismo, las sorpresas no acaban aquí, ve a lo lejos al hombre que creí muerto durante estos quince años.  
-Uragiri –ese nombre se escapa de mis labios ante la sorpresa.

.  
 **(Karin)**  
Voy a la cabeza del grupo, los chicos se han quedado al cuidado de Orihime y Yuzu, el resto nos dirigimos a las noches con único propósito, detener una inminente amenaza no solo para la sociedad de almas, sino para el mundo humano y hueco mundo.  
-¿Me pueden repetir el cómo es que estamos tan seguros que se encuentran en las noches? –pregunta Grimmjow.  
-Porque los chicos lo aseguraron –responde Ichi-nii.

-¡¿Les creerás a unos críos?! -Exclama.

-Es la única pista que tenemos -respondió Rukia.  
-¿Y se puede saber dónde está Hitsugaya-kun? –pregunta Nelliel cuando consigue estar a mi lado.  
-No lo sé… -maldición, ¿Por qué de todos los momentos en los que se pudo desaparecer escoge precisamente este? ¿Por qué justamente cuando mi hijo, nuestro hijo está desaparecido?  
-¿Por qué no lo llamas? –pregunta.  
-No creo que atienda… -respondo y decido tomar más ventaja para así evitar las preguntas de la peli verde. La verdad no se porque no le he llamado, aunque prefiero permanecer ocupada con el hecho de que mi pequeño Yuki está desaparecido.

.  
 **(Toshiro)**  
-Si crees que verlo a él es una sorpresa creo que lo que te tenemos preparado lo será aún más. –Estoy a punto de preguntar cuando noto que Uragiri, seguido de otros huecos nos pasan de largo –ya debieron haber llegado –se relame el labio inferior causando en mí un ligero escalofrío, la veo comenzar a levantar vuelo pero antes de marcharse me mira con una sonrisa maliciosa. –No te preocupes, tu sorpresa llegará pronto –el miedo me invade en el momento que termina de decir esas palabras.  
Estoy a punto de partir tras ella y evitar que le pongan un dedo encima a Karin y el resto.  
-¡Detente ahí! –me ordena esa voz más que familiar a mis espaldas.  
Me giro solo para encontrar a aquel chico de quince años que sostiene la zanpakuto de hoja negra apuntando en mi dirección, su rostro está parcialmente cubierto por esa máscara blanca con detalles verdes y celestes que enmarcan sus ojos que de alguna forma me recuerdan los de Karin. –Yuki no tengo tiempo que perder ahora, Karin está en peligro y… -  
-Ella no está en peligro, ¿crees que dejaría que le tocaran un solo cabello a mi madre? –dice enarcando una blanquecina ceja.  
-Aun así, esos monstruos están a punto de comenzar una guerra con la sociedad de almas, no tengo ni debo de permanecer aquí cruzado de brazos –le digo mientras me giro sobre mis talones y me dispongo a irme con shunpo.  
-Me vale un maldito infierno lo que ellos tengan en mente –expresa y yo me giró de inmediato, su sonrisa es de lo más psicópata, sus manos están aferradas a la empuñadura negra y dorada y ahora un aura de color negro le rodea. – ¡Solo quiero cobrar mi venganza y después el resto me importa un carajo! –  
-¡Deja de ser un niño mimado y egoísta Yuki! –Le grito con el ceño contraído -¡ahora no hay tiempo para esto! – ¿Cómo es que Karin permitió que se convirtiera en esto?  
Una pequeña risita escapó de su boca para después convertirse en una sonora carcajada. -¿Egoísta? ¿Yo? –su expresión se torna seria en seco -No me hagas reír, lo dice el hombre que pasa más tiempo en su maldita oficina que con su propia familia, lo dice quien prefirió defender a su mejor amiga sobre la mujer que amaba, lo dice quien le importa más su estúpido puesto de capitán que otra cosa. No me vengas a dar clases de moral si tu eres la peor escoria que ha existido… sabes en momentos pienso que mal no hubiera estado que mamá se quedara con "él" –y esa es la gota que derrama mi poca paciencia, me olvide totalmente que es mi hijo y blando mi espada en su contra, en lugar de estar confundido lo goza y en lugar de detener mis ataques me lleno de mas ira. Ahora no me importan los lazos de sangre que me unen con él, solo me importa callar esa boca insolente.  
 **Notas de la autora:**  
1- Bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo número ocho de esta historia, en el próximo capítulo contaré lo que pasó quince años atrás, desde la perspectiva de Toshiro, obvio, de ichigo, de Karin y de Rukia, espero no se me escape ningún detalle para que ahora esta historia sea cien por ciento entendible.  
2- Agradezco a quienes leen, aunque me gustaría que dejaran mas reviews L…  
3- Personajes de tite kubo, historia y algunos personajes míos, sin más me despido, cuídense y sayonara. 


	9. Chapter 9

**UN NUEVO ENEMIGO: CAPITULO 9**

 **(Toshiro)**  
El sonido del bastón del capitán general fue lo que marcó el comienzo de aquella reunión de capitanes que se había convocado con suma urgencia.  
-Bueno ya que todos están aquí creo que es mejor que comencemos de una vez por todas con esto. –se escuchó la voz ronca del capitán Yamamoto. Mire en ambas direcciones con suma desesperación, ¿Qué era tan importante como para impedir que faltara a esto? Ok, admito que cuando era más joven jamás había pensado en la vana posibilidad de no asistir, pero vamos ahora ya era alguien muy diferente a ese chico de cabello blanco que media tan solo un metro con treinta y seis centímetros, de eso ya hacía casi diez años, ahora ya estaba casado y muy para mi felicidad era el padre de un pequeño de un mes que ahora estaba en el mundo humano esperando mi visita semanal mientras muy seguramente su madre me maldecía a cada segundo.  
-Capitán Hitsugaya ¿Qué acaso no escucha? –cuando por fin fui capaz de escuchar la tranquila voz de kyoraku note que todos me miraban expectantes.  
-Lo siento ¿podría repetirme lo que decía? –pedí sumamente avergonzado causando así que kyoraku y Ukitake rieran un poco, al parecer el que hayan pasado los años no ha hecho que su sentido del humor se deteriore ni un poco, al igual que su apariencia.  
-Creí que este niño ya era un despistado pero creo que me equivoque –dijo con fastidio Mayuri haciendo que más de uno se mordiera la lengua para no comenzar a reír a carcajadas, al parecer Kurotsuchi aunque pasen mil décadas el continuara con ese sentimiento de superioridad, es más creo que con el pasar de los años se multiplica por diez.  
-Capitán Hitsugaya le pediré que se concentre en lo que estamos ahora –escuche la ronca voz de el viejo, simplemente asentí para no comenzar con un discurso que más seguro haría que mi tan ansiada visita se aplace más.  
-Capitán ¿se puede saber a qué viene todo esto? –pregunto Rukia, quien ahora portaba el haori del tercer escuadrón.  
-Ella tiene razón, no podía esperar a que no fuera justamente fin de semana para hacer esta bendita junta –dijo con fastidio Kurosaki, enserio me pregunto ¿a quién respeta este hombre? ¿A su padre? Es obvio que no y ahora compruebo que ni siquiera al capitán general a pesar de que ahora Kurosaki es capitán de la novena sede.  
-Lamento haber retrasado su partida al mundo humano, pero este asunto es de suma importancia. –expresó el capitán.  
-¿A qué asunto se refiere? –pregunto Abarai pasándose la mano por la nuca.  
-Al nuevo enemigo que no solo amenaza con acabar con la sociedad de almas, sino también con hueco mundo y con el mundo humano. –contestó para sorpresa de todos.

.  
 **(Karin)**  
Mire por milésima vez el maldito reloj de muñeca antes de murmurar mas insultos para Toshiro, más le vale tener una buena excusa, una muy buena si no quiere que termine golpeándolo.  
-¿Sabes que aunque mires unas quinientas veces más esa cosa no llegara antes? –dijo Yukio a mis espaldas.  
-Lo sé, solo que quiero contar cuantos golpes le daré antes de perdonarlo. –contesté sin mirarlo.  
-Pagaría por ver eso. –dijo sentándose junto a mí con una charola de panqueques que me ofreció.  
-No te preocupes, será gratis. –dije antes de morder uno de esos exquisitos manjares.  
Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro antes de tomar el control que tenía junto a él y encender el televisor, desde que llegué a esta casa note que Yukio ya no era el maldito insensible que era cuando éramos adolescente, ahora se dedica a estar a cargo de su empresa multimillonaria claramente sin descuidar a mi hermana.  
-Por lo que veo darte de comer hizo que dejarás de desear matar a Hitsugaya –aunque molesto no deja de ser.  
-Calla si no quieres que te dé una paliza –le dije mientras le daba un ligero codazo en las costillas.  
Antes de que pudiera contestar algo sonó su celular parando nuestra pelea antes de que esta comenzara siquiera. –Espera –dijo antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación.

.  
 **(Toshiro)**  
-¿Diga? –se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.  
-Yukio necesito que me hagas un favor –le dije mientras me pasaba la mano por el pelo.  
-Cuido a tu mujer en posparto ¿quieres que haga más? Admito que me porto muy generoso, pero no abuses Hitsugaya… –un suspiro. –ok dime qué quieres antes de que me arrepienta. - dijo haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro, pero claramente así como apareció esta se esfumo.  
-Necesito que mantengas a Karin allá. –le dije repasando mi plan mentalmente.  
-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó él.  
-No estaré en un buen tiempo y… -  
-¿Qué pasó en la sociedad de almas? –interrumpió antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en cómo decirlo.  
-Nueva amenaza –fue lo único que pude decir.  
-¿Y ahora que son? ¿Quincy? ¿Shinigami? ¿Arrancar?... –  
-Los tres –contestó con simpleza.  
-¿Alianza? –  
-Peor, híbridos –  
-¿Híbridos? ¿Eso no se supone es imposible? –Dijo sorprendido.  
-Se supone, pero al parecer eso ya no aplica aquí – Realmente ni yo me hacía la idea a esta noticia.  
-Bueno… mantendré a tu esposa aquí si me das más detalles. –Me chantajeó.  
-Ya se me hacia extraño que no intentaras sacar algo a cambio. –  
-Tómalo o déjalo. –  
-Ok, pero después, ahora solo promete que Karin estará en tu casa junto con Yuki –  
-No te preocupes, mantendré a la psicópata de tu esposa junto con el llorón de tu hijo a salvo. –Y después de eso escuche el timbre que indicaba el fin de la llamada.  
Mire nuevamente a kurosaki y a Rukia quienes muy seguramente llamarían a Yuzu con un falso pretexto de que no podrían regresar por trabajo y que mantuviera a Michio allá para evitar que se quedara solo.

.  
 **(Yukio)**  
Después de colgar el teléfono medite un poco la situación, al parecer lo mejor era que la terca de mi cuñada no se enterara por el momento de nada o de lo contrario saldría a pelear valiendole muy poco su estado. Suspire antes de entrar a casa, cuando llegue a living note que Karin ya no estaba ¿Como pude perderla de vista? Subí las escaleras a paso veloz esperando que se encontrara ahí, para mi alivio en efecto estaba en la habitación del pequeño llenando una maleta ¿para qué rayos quiere esa maleta?  
-¿se puede saber para qué necesitas esa maleta? –pregunte en el tono más tranquilo que pude.  
-¿maleta? –una pequeña risita salió ante su propia pregunta. –es una pañalera idiota, y la necesito porque voy a salir con Yuki a comprar unas cosas así que muévete. –Me aparto de la puerta pasando con el bebé en brazos y la maleta colgada al hombro.  
-Iré contigo –propuse antes de que siquiera yo pudiera analizar mis palabras.  
-Si quieres, aunque te advierto que si piensas ir conmigo cargaras todas las bolsas de lo que compre. –su tono era jovial como siempre.  
-Lo que digas, siempre y cuando no me hagas cargar esa cosa. –le dije señalando al bebé.  
-No me digas que aun le guardas rencor por lo de la otra noche. –dijo sonriente, y de solo recordar lo sucedido hice una mueca de asco. –Nenita –comentó ella antes de avanzar fuera de casa.  
Las cosas iban bien, solo tenía que mantener a Karin distraída por un tiempo, luego la maldita pulga albina se las ingeniaba para que ella no corriera tras el peligro como la loca psicópata que sabe ser, un plan a prueba de idiotas. Caminábamos tranquilos por la acera cuando una fuerza espiritual mayor a la de un menos grande azotó la ciudad, mire de reojo a la pelinegra junto a mí, su ceño estaba fruncido levemente mientras sus brazos envolvieron protectoramente al bebé.  
-Quédate aquí regresaré pronto –le ordene, y antes de que siquiera pudiera quejarse fui al lugar de donde provenía esa energía.  
Salí rápidamente sin importarme que más de la mitad de las personas con las que me cruzaba me miraban raramente, me alegré de sobre manera al llevar conmigo mi inseparable consola, desde que me case con Yuzu no había combatido con un enemigo de gran fuerza pero no estaba en tan malas condiciones. Llegue hasta una construcción desolada, mire en todas las direcciones con las manos dentro de las bolsas de la gabardina, en la derecha la consola y en la izquierda el celular, revise sin mucho interés el lugar hasta que una sonora carcajada fue audible.  
-Tú debes ser Yukio, el joven y apuesto fullbringer –escuche a una chica desde arriba, mire en esa dirección encontrándome con una chica de cabellos negros, ojos color café oscuro casi negros, su piel era tan blanca como el papel y sus labios de un notorio color carmesí como la sangre, sonrió dejando ver su mórbida sonrisa. Dio un salto en picada pero antes de que llegara al suelo dio un giro cayendo de pie ágilmente, ahí fue cuando note su vestuario, a primera vista parecía un arrancar, pero la katana en su cintura era idéntica a las zanpakuto de los shinigamis, y esa energía era como la de un Quincy y un fullbringer. –mi nombre es Samusako, pero dime Samu. –

.  
 **(Ulquiorra)**  
Aquella mujer me había revivido desde hace apenas unos meses, Grimmjow y Nelliel habían ayudado haciendo que mi reencarnación fuera completa y que mis recuerdos y poderes estuvieran intactos, a pesar de eso aun no podía controlarlos con tanta facilidad pero la verdad no había sido del todo malo, en cuanto reviví había vivido con esa mujer, al principio fue extraño, pero ahora estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto espontáneas y muy humanas, pero creo que visto desde este punto de vista eso la hacían especial.  
-Ulquiorra vendré en unos momentos, iré al centro comercial –anuncio antes de partir.  
Mire en dirección de la puerta que daba a las escaleras de emergencia, me levanté de mi asiento con suma paciencia hasta llegar a la ventana, la abrí permitiendo así que el fresco aire de invierno entrará a la habitación.  
-Pensé que jamás se iría -comentó el hombre de verde cabello y ojos azules como los de Grimmjow, la piel bronceada y que no aparentaba más de dieciocho.  
-¿A qué has venido? –Pregunté secamente.  
\- ¿no es obvio? –Su sonrisa se ensanchó – he venido por ti, Ulquiorra Cifer, mi nombre es Teki, Uragiri me mandó y me dijo que le debes un favor, solo eh venido a cobrarlo. –  
-No sé qué te refieres –dije dándome la vuelta.  
-claro que sabes –dijo tomando asiento en el sofá. -Bueno no me iré sin recibir tu respuesta. –dijo jugando con el cojín.  
-No –sentencie de inmediato.  
-¿Lo pensaste bien? –pregunto.  
-Sí, y la respuesta es no. –escuche un suspiro cansado.  
-El no estará muy feliz –dijo con pesar más sin embargo se retiró así como había llegado.  
Negué con la cabeza, no quería que esto sucediera, ¿pero qué podía hacer ahora que las cosas estaban a punto de suceder?

.  
 **(Toshiro)**  
Estábamos en otra junta de capitanes, maldición a cada segundo esto pintaba mal, ichigo tenía el ceño fruncido a más no poder y Rukia lo miraba de reojo.  
-Bueno ahora que todos están presentes podremos empezar con esto –dijo el capitán Yamamoto. –kurosaki ichigo, ¿podrías decirnos las noticias más actuales? –dijo a lo que el aludido asintió.  
-Los "Haiburiddo´s" han contactado conmigo, al parecer la guerra ha comenzado antes de lo que predecimos, ningún lugar será seguro... lamentablemente –esto último lo susurro pero aun así fue posible que Abarai y yo lo escucháramos, maldición ahí estaban Karin y Yuki.  
 **Notas de la autora:**  
1\. Bueno, perdón por no terminar la historia de los quince años antes pero es que se me hacía muy largo, ¿fue confuso? Díganme que no y si fue así responderé las preguntas en el próximo capítulo hasta el final. Próximo capítulo, segunda parte de los quince años antes.  
2\. Agradezco a quienes dejaron reviews y leen.  
3\. Personajes de tite kubo, historia y universo alternativo es mío, sin más me despido, cuídense, lean, recomienden, y sayonara. 


	10. Chapter 10

**UN NUEVO ENEMIGO: CAPITULO 10**

 **(Karin)**

Estoy a pocas cuadras de llegar al centro comercial, han pasado más de veinte minutos y Yukio aún no ha llegado sin embargo le he restado importancia y reanude mi ida de compras, las olas de energía han desaparecido por lo que no tengo motivos para preocuparme por él, aunque sí que me es extraño que aun no regrese.

-Karin -Mito en esa dirección y me encuentro con una chica que desde hacía algunos meses no veía cargando a su pequeña de casi un año.

-¿Tatsuki? -una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro aunque la confusión debido a que se suponía que ella debería estar en la S.S. -Pensé que estabas con Renji -expreso mi duda.

-¡El maldito idiota me ha pedido que me quede aquí puesto que cree que es peligroso tenerme allí! -dice molesta y la bebé a su lado frunce el ceño. -Y todo por esos malditos "Haiburiddo´s" -farfulla.

-¿"Haiburiddo´s"? -cuestiono.

-Ya… -ella parece caer en cuenta de algo y los nervios se apoderan de ella. -Yo… E-es… -

-Tatsuki dime ¿que es eso de los "Haiburiddo´s"? -le cuestiono nuevamente.

-Yo… -la miro expectante a lo que ella suspiro. -Solo prometeme que no le dirás al Capitán Hitsugaya que he hablado -¡maldito Toshiro!

-Lo prometo -una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro para que confiase.

-El escuadrón doce obtuvo rastros de una energía muy.. peculiar, según lo que me contó Renji han declarado la guerra… el capitán Hitsugaya nos pidió que guardaran discreción del tema para contigo... -me dice mientras la niña juega con sus azabaches cabellos.

-Pues creyó que me lanzaría como una total loca a pelear -terminó la frase de ella recibiendo una afirmativa con la cabeza.

-¿Estas molesta? -cuestino.

Doy un suspiro largo para después negar -Toshiro me conoce lo suficiente como para saber eso… -hago una pausa mirando al bebé en mis brazos antes de regresar a ella. -Pero con Yukine aquí no tengo la cabeza para pensar en ello, a menos que esos malditos quieran lastimarlo, cosa que dudo debido a que su existencia no es tan conocida.

-Supongo que entonces te quedarás aquí -asiento a su afirmación.

-Me estoy quedando con Yuzu y Yukio, lo mas seguro es que Ichi-nii mande a Michio con ellos -digo antes de que ella asienta. -Después de todo ellos son los héroes de la S.S -

-Ya lo creo… y aunque quisiera ayudar supongo que sera mejor cuidar de mi hija, Yoruichi piensa hacer lo mismo -

El llanto de Yuki se hace presente. -Supongo que ya tengo que irme -le digo en modo de despedida.

Continuo con mi camino intentando calmar a mi pequeño aunque las ganas de matar a Toshiro no se desvanecen; admito que no soy la persona más racional que uno pueda conocer pero no estoy tan loca para lanzarme a pelear tomando en cuenta que no hace mucho que parí a un bebé, ¡¿que tan loca descerebrada me cree?!

-¡Karin! -escucho mi nombre y detengo mi andar.

-¡¿Que?! -grito enfurecida provocando un nuevo lloriqueo en mi pequeño. -¡Mira lo que has hecho! -le reclamó al rubio.

-Lo que YO he hecho -el bufa. -Señorita histérica por sí no o has notado la que está gritando eres tu -

Estoy a punto de replicar pero es entonces que noto el moretón bajo su ojo. -¿Que te sucedió? -el rodó los ojos.

-Una pelea que más, nada de lo que deberíamos preocuparnos -enarco una ceja y él prosigue. -Enserio, ademas Yuzu está por llegar a la casa con Michio -él comienza a caminar frente a mi.

-Tengo que comprar un par de cosas para Yuki -él sonríe -debo recordar no escuchar a Yuzu para la selección del nombre de mi proximo hijo -

-Concuerdo contigo… es muy extraño que tu hijo lleve un nombre muy similar al de el ex enemigo de tu esposo es un tanto incómodo -él sigue divertido

-Ahora eres mi cuñado, eso es más raro, no se como Yuzu te escogió- él ríe -Y ahora que vas a acompañarme por las cosas me gustaría preguntar un par de cosas -

-Adelante -

-¿Qué son exactamente los "Haiburiddo´s" ? -lo siento detenerse en seco.

-No sé de qué… -niego ante lo dicho por él y por inercia bufa. -¿Quien te lo dijo? -

-Tatsuki -con simpleza contestó.

-La pelusa no va a estar muy contento -se rasca la uca.

-Yo estoy molesta ahora y lo estaré más si no contestas mi maldita pregunta ahora -el pequeño bulto en mis brazos se remueve un poco antes de abrir por unos instantes sus bellos ojos turquesas.

-Ok… Siendote sincero no se mucho asi que dudo puedo esclarecer mucho tus dudas -

-Sabes mas que yo y eso es algo -

.

.

.

 **(Toshiro)**

-P-Pero capitán no puede ir, el enemigo se acerca -Matsumoto camina tras de mí intentando hacerme razonar.

-Y por eso debo ir con Karin -tomo mi zanpakuto. -Matsumoto, no pienso dejar a mi familia sola -le encaró al fin. -No se supone que siempre eres tu quien me ayuda a hacer este tipo de cosas -

-Pero no a mitad de una guerra -la noto cruzarse de brazo en una pose autoritaria como pocas veces lo ha hecho, enarco una ceja y ella suspira -Sabe que estoy tan preocupada por Karin-chan y mi casi nie-sobrino así que debemos encontrar una solución que no implique que usted abandone su puesto en caso de que la guerra se desate -

-Matsumoto no entiendes que… -un par de golpecitos en la puerta interrumpen nuestras discusión. -Adelante. -recuperó la compostura para encarar a quien sea que esté del otro lado.

-Capitán, teniente -una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños ondulados hasta la altura de los hombros, baja estatura y de menudo cuerpo hace una leve reverencia. - El capitán general Yamamoto acaba de convocar a una junta de capitanes y tenientes -ambos asentimos más Matsumoto sonríe tras unos segundos.

-¡Gizen-chan! -la chica se sorprende ante el repentino abrazo de mi teniente. -Tu eres muy buena peleando ¿no? -le cuestiona extrañamente feliz.

-¿Eh? -al principio no parece no comprender -¡Oh, sí! -exclama muy orgullosa. -Hitsugaya-san me ha ayudado a pulir mis puntos débiles -se le nota muy feliz ante aquello.

-Matsumoto ¿a qué viene todo esto? -cuestione cruzandome de brazos.

-¿Que acaso no lo ve? podríamos mandar a Gizen-chan a cuidar de Karin-chan y Yuki-kun así ellos estarán seguros y usted estará cumpliendo con su trabajo -lo medito por unos segundos, no parece mala idea, he entrenado lo suficiente con esa niña que ahora es el reemplazo de Karin y apesar de ser muy joven es muy fuerte.

-Podría funcionar -me giro a Gizen -¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? -

Parpadea un par de veces antes -¡Sí! -se le nota muy entusiasmada. -Al fin podré hacer algo importante no como perseguir a la fukutaicho de bar en bar o terminar su papeleo para que no sea reprendida -decido ignorar los comentarios de mi subordinada a pesar de que la mujer de gran delantera se ganara un reprimenda por la informacion que acabo de obtener

-Matsumoto lleva a Gizen con Ukitake, en cuanto estés lista parte a Karakura -y sin mas deje a las dos solas.

(Karin)

Al llegar a casa Yuzu ya está ahí con Michio. -Karin-chan, Yuki-kun -el rubio y yo sonreímos ante el recibimiento de mi melliza.

-Tengo que resolver un par de asuntos, regreso enseguida -ambas asentimos, me encuentro molesta con Toshiro más pienso esperar que el maldito se presente para golpearlo.

-Karin-chan ¿podrías dejar de hacer esas caras? asustaras a Yuki-chan -fruncí el ceño ante lo dicho por mi melliza.

-Ok, lo dejare -estoy a punto, el timbre suena interrumpiendo mis maldiciones hacia Toshiro.

-Yo abro -Yuzu se levanta del comedor cargando a Michio con ella para después depositarlo a mi lado en el sofa. -Cuida de Michi-chan -asiento mientras el pequeño pelinegro se acerca hasta para ver a mi peliblanco.

-Karin-chan… esta pequeña ha venido a buscarte -junto a Yuzu está una pequeña de aparentes doce años de figura menuda, cabellos castaños y ondulados a la altura de los hombros, piel morena y ojos marrón.

-¡Karin-san! -exclama antes de hacer una reverencia.

-Gizen ¿que haces aqui? -le digo aun sin entender su presencia. -¿Toshiro esta bien? -ok, admito que el idiota me debe una pero es el padre de mi hijo, y el amor de mi vida.

-¿Que? ¡oh, sí! el solo me ha mandado a cuidar de usted y de el pequeño Yuki -si no conociera a la pequeña pensaría que Toshiro perdió la cabeza más he combatido con ella y hasta podría decir que esta a mi altura.

-Vaya… y yo tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpear a ese idiota -murmuro a pesar de la mirada de reproche de Yuzu -¿Y como van las cosas haya? -cuestiono poniéndome de pie.

-Etto… no se si se me está permitido informar sobre la situación, quiero decir Hitsugaya-san no me dijo nada al respecto -suspiro por lo bajo.

-No te preocupes, después encontraré la forma de vengarme de él -ella asiente antes que un sonido raro provenga de su estómago y el rojo estalle en sus mejillas.

-Gizen-chan ¿Quieres comer algo? -ofrece con una risilla mi melliza, a lo que la chica asiente tímidamente.

Tomo a Yuki en brazos antes de ir escaleras arriba y llevar conmigo a Michio -al llegar a la recamara que desde que llegue tome como mía encuentro mi telefono -¡Mierda, porque no lo pensé antes! -murmuró por lo bajo.

-Tía Karin ha dicho una mala palabra -expresa Michi en un lenguaje apenas entendible pero se bien lo que ha querido decir.

-Etto… -me agacho hasta la altura del pequeño niño -Sí Rukia pregunta quien te enseño esa palabra ¿que contestaras? -le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Papá -contesta como todas las veces que me ha pillado diciendo algo indebido.

-Muy bien -le felicito antes de despeinar sus azabaches cabellos.

Regreso mi mirada al teléfono, marcó el número que tan grabado tengo en la memoria antes de esperar el segundo pitido que usualmente es en el que suele contestar Toshiro.

-¿Moshi moshi? -me contesta una inconfundible voz femenina al otro lado.

-Rangiku soy Karin -saludo alegre.

-¡Karin-chan que gusto! Hace mucho que no te veo cariño, ¿cuánto ha paso? -sonrió ante su conocida efusividad.

-Seis meses -contestó.

-Mo… es mucho tiempo -se queja infantilmente - vaya que nos haces falta aca, con esa nueva amenaza mi Taichou no quería dejarte ni un segundo más lejos de él, creeme que tuve que hacer uso de toda mis armas para evitar que fuera tras de ti y dejará su puesto, además de que ha estado de un humor insoportable, de hecho esta mañana… -

-¡Matsumoto! -aquel grito que es muy familiar se hace presente a lo lejos y estoy segura de que el maldito acaba de llegar a la oficina. -Deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a trabajar, no puedes estar perdiendo el tiempo a sabiendas de que una invasión esta no muy lejos -estoy a punto de pedirle a Rangiku que le pase el movil a Toshiro mas este continua. -Tsk, no importa, de todas formas tenemos que encontrar la forma de evitar que Karin se entere de las dificultades que tenemos aqui -

-Mo… que malo es Taichou, además cómo puede ponerse así sí estoy contestando una llamada de Karin-chan -

-¡¿que?! -se escuchan algunos ruidos al otro lado antes de que al fin conteste él -¿Diga? -con tono nervioso habla.

-¿Así que no debo enterarme del problema que tiene allá? -cuestionó en tono molesto.

-Recuerdame no hablar de más -suspira más para sí. -Karin no puedo hablar mucho sobre esto, es más debería estar entrenando a todo el escuadrón -

Mire a Michio antes de quitar el teléfono de mi oído. -Michi-chan, ¿podrías quedarte con Yuki? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí -con una sonrisa enorme me contesta y yo salgo de la habitación.

-Toshiro ya se sore eso que ustedes llaman "Haiburiddo´s". -escuchó un bufido por lo bajo. -Y no pienso contesta estúpida pregunta de "¿quién te lo ha dicho?" porque ambos sabemos que eso no tiene sentido -

-Karin… no esque no quisiera decírtelo, simplemente no lo creí necesario, la verdad las sospechas ya venían desde hace algunas semanas pero es reciente el momento en el que estos… seres le declararon la guerra al S.S. -

-¿No lo creíste necesario? -preguntó con sarcasmo -¿debo recordarte que por mi sangre corren los genes de los Shiba? y no solo ello sino de una de las mejores familias Quincy, admito que no soy tan poderosa como Ichi-nii, o como uno de los capitanes, pero no soy precisamente la tercera al mando en la décima escuadra exactamente por acostarme con el capitán de esta, me lo he ganado así que creo que puedo ser útil en la guerra -

Él suspira -Si ya has terminado con tu gran discurso creo que me puedes dejar terminar lo que decía -murmuró por lo bajo mas el continua. -Eres fuerte y aquello es algo que no podemos negar, pero te recuerdo que solo han pasado tres meses desde que Yukine nacio asi que en tus condiciones es poco prudente que estés en el frente de batalla -

-Rukia estaba ahí -me quejo cual niña pequeña.

-Pero a diferencia de ella tu no has despertado tu Bankai, además de que Rukia ha recuperado su fuerza puesto que ha pasado más de un año desde que ella dio a luz -

-Yo podria recuperar mi fuerza si tu no me obligas a permanecer aquí sin hacer algo productivo -murmure entre dientes.

-Karin deja de actuar como una niña, acaso no valoras el esfuerzo que hago para mantenerte segura, ¿que no puedes ser como Arisawa? -

-No me quedaré sin hacer nada sí puedo ser útil -contestó tajante.

-Puedes ser útil cuidando de Yuki -y antes de que pueda espetar por lo dicho por él me cuelga el móvil.

-Maldito bastardo -gritó mientras hago amago de lanzar mi móvil. El carraspeo de alguien me detiene en el acto me giro para encontrarme con la menuda figura de mi remplazo. -Gizen -recuperó la compostura.

-Yuzu-san me pidió que le avisara que la cena estará lista pronto -asiento a lo dicho por ella. -¿Está molesta con Hitsugaya-san? -sonrió.

-¿Has escuchado la conversación? -más que una pregunta es una afirmación.

-Preferí no molestar… además algo se puede aprender de la fukutaicho de vez en cuando -ambas reímos por ello. -Vamos -con un ademán le invito a acompañarme -

-Ya he comido -me dice rápidamente -Pero podría cuidar de los niños -agrega rápidamente.

-Supongo que estará bien -le digo antes de caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

.

.

 **(Yukio)**

Introduzco la tarjeta antes de digitar el código y la puerta al fin me cede el paso, miro en el interior encontrándome con una sala de estar con poca iluminación, a la derecha se encuentra un minibar y a la izquierda un sofá con una mesa de billar cerca, hay un televisor de un tamaño razonable donde se muestra un X roja, miró a la oscuridad del pasillo y ahí encuentro a la mujer que buscaba, cabello fucsia suelto hasta la altura de los hombros con aquel fleco recto hasta las cejas, un vestido algo ajustado en un tono negro.

-Me has tenido más de media hora esperando, ¿donde te habías metido? -me pregunto en aquel tono molesto tan suyo.

-Tuve que ir con algunas personas -ella chasquea la lengua antes de cruzar las piernas en un acto desinteresado, me dirijo al minibar y tomo una botella de vino y dos copas.

-En cualquier caso, ¿para que me quieres aquí? -cuestionó frunciendo el ceño, tomó asiento junto a ella y sirvo un poco para ambos.

-Es muy obvio, eres la única en Xcution que no me importa molestar con estas cosas -la veo fruncir más el ceño mientras yo toma la copa que me corresponde.

-Mejor di que soy la única en la nueva orden que creaste capaz de no morir patéticamente en el campo de batalla. -suspiro.

-Velo como quieras -al fin suelto. -Después de todo es lo menos que podemos hacer por los shinigamis -

-¿Podemos? -cuestiona con una ceja arqueada. -Yo no estoy con la hermana de Ichigo así que yo no les debo nada -

-Te dejaron sin tomar ninguna reprimenda en tu contra asi que si les debes algo -ella bufa por lo bajo.

-ok, aunque hablando de la sugar princess con la que te casaste -toma la copa de vino antes de sonreír malvadamente ante mi mirada expectante -¿porque no la entrenas? -me detengo con una mirada molesta.

-No digas tonterías -le reprendo. -No pondría en riesgo la vida de Yuzu solo por esta estupidez. -

-Pero me pides que pelee en su lugar, que imbecil -suelta por lo bajo.

-¿Eso realmente importa? -le cuestiono algo molesto.

-Solo digo que ella podría ser de ayuda si tuviera conocimientos para pelear -al fin me pongo de pie.

-Riruka solo debes estar alerta eso es todo -le digo antes de retirarme.

-Da igual -murmura antes de que salga del departamento.

Entrenar a Yuzu, aquello me parece simplemente estúpido, Yuzu no tiene la destreza para pelear y supongo que es ahí donde quedara mi decisión.

 **Notas de la autora:**  
1\. Y tras tantos meses sin publicar un verdadero capitulo aqui lo tienen, admito que es malo mas les aseguro que haré todo lo posible por no abandonar la historia, pues no quiero dejarla en una pausa eterna.  
2\. Agradezco a quienes dejaron reviews y leen.  
3\. Personajes de tite kubo, historia y universo alternativo es mío, sin más me despido, cuídense, lean, recomienden, y sayonara.


	11. Chapter 11

**UN NUEVO ENEMIGO: CAPITULO 11**

 **(Karin)**

Dos meses han pasado desde que Gizen llego a casa, Yukio, Riruka, Yoruichi, Ulquiorra, Uryu y el viejo partieron de inmediato a la S.S. a la inminente pelea. La comunicación ha sido casi nula entre Toshiro y yo, ¿como me tiene aquello? Claramente no muy contenta, pero no estoy en posición de quejarme, no al menos mientras las condiciones estén poco favorables para pelear junto al resto.

-Tía Karin ¿dónde está mamá? -con inocencia me pregunta Michio.

-Esta algo… ocupada -sonreí antes de pasar mi mano por la azabache melena. -Pero yo no, y podemos jugar -el niño asiente antes de escuchar un llanto proveniente del monitor de bebé que hay en el cuarto de Yukine, estoy a punto de ponerme de pie más Gizen se encaminó de inmediato a las escalera

-Yo me hago cargo Karin-san -asiento mientras los pasos de la niña se alejan en lo alto. Esta pequeña es de mucha utilidad, no solo como guardiana, sino para las tareas del hogar y como una niñera.

-Yukio y Toshiro-kun aún no llaman -Yuzu carga en brazos al de mirar violáceo antes de tomar asiento a mi lado, noto la tristeza en su tono, no hace mucho que ella y Yukio se casaron y me puedo imaginar lo difícil que ha de ser para ella pensar que podría perderlo pronto, le paso un brazo por los hombros antes de atraerla a mi en un abrazo.

-Confía en él, puede que sea un engreído, narcisista, idiota, frívolo -detengo mis insultos ante la mirada de reproche de Yuzu -pero es fuerte y volverá por ti -asiento antes de sonreír.

-Nee Karin-chan… ¿como puedes soportar está incertidumbre cada que Toshiro-kun va a alguna misión? -cuestionó mi melliza.

-Él idiota es inteligente, por algo le llaman el capitán prodigio ¿no? -mi melliza asiente antes de secar las lágrimas que se han derramado.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo ya es hora de que Yuki coma -asiento antes de ponerme de pie y dirigirme escaleras arriba.

Sé que este tipo de guerras son muy comunes en la S.S. y realmente me gustaría ayudar, pero creo que Toshiro tiene razón, ahora lo único que puedo hacer es cuidar de mi bebé y esperar a que Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan, Yukio y Toshiro se encarguen del enemigo.

-¡Kya! -una ola de reiatsu se hace presente seguida del llanto del bebé, una alerta se dispara enseguida en mi mente y no tardó en correr hasta la habitación solo para encontrarme a Gizen en el suelo y la cuna completamente vacía.

-¡¿Que ocurrió aquí?! -pregunto sentándome frente a la chica.

-L-Lo lamento, me di la vuelta después de darle al bebé el biberón, un hombre entró de la nada por la ventana y se llevó a Yuki -hace una gran reverencia antes de comenzar a sollozar -Todo fue muy rápido, no tuve tiempo para reaccionar… Sé que no es excusa pero lo lamento -siento los latidos de mi corazón golpear con fuerza mi pecho.

-¡¿Como era?! -cuestiono tomándola por lo hombros.

-N-No lo ví bien, pero lucía como un espada -apreté los dientes, esto ya no era un simple guerra, lo habían vuelto personal.

-Gizen, dile a Urahara que necesito un portal a la S.S de inmediato. -murmure antes de salir de la habitación.

-P-Pero Hitsugaya-san dijo… -la chica intentó persuadirme pero sabemos que siendo una Kurosaki cuando una idea se me mete es muy difícil hacerme cambiar de parecer.

-Al diablo con Toshiro, esos infelices tienen a mi bebé, deben estar locos si creen que me quedaré de brazos cruzados

.

.

 **(Toshiro)**

-Tuviste suerte -murmura Yukio mirándose el brazo que ahora está vendado -Mira que bajar la guardia en un ataque, creí que serías más precavido -su tono es burló pero con un leve tinte de reproche.

Caminamos en dirección a mi escuadrón, hace algunas horas tuvimos una emboscada al cumplir con una misión que consistía en notificar a Tier Harribel de la guerra, no teníamos grandes heridas pero no debemos subestimar al enemigo.

-Dile eso a tu brazo Vorarlberna -lo veo rodar los ojos antes de bufar.

-¿Cual es el plan a partir de esto?

-El capitan Yamamoto lo decidirá más tarde -él asiente y la conversación no continúa hasta que abro al fin la puerta de mi oficina.

-Taichou mire quién está aquí -Matsumoto abraza a la pelinegra.

-Karin, creí haberte dicho que te quedarás en casa de tu hermana con Yukine -mi tono es firme pero como es obvio ella ni se inmuta.

-Me dijiste que cuidara de Yuki, y eso es lo que planeo hacer -suelta un suspiro cansino.

-Aún no estás en condiciones de pelear -murmuró sobándome el puente de la nariz en un intento de no gritarle a mi esposa.

-Se llevaron a Yuki -al fin suelta ella dirigiendo su vista al suelo. Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente ante su revelación -Tomaron a Gizen con la guardia baja y lo raptaron, Toshiro Me importa una mierda lo que pienses, iré por mi hijo así sea lo último que haga.

-No, tu te quedas aquí, yo iré por él -le digo tomándola del brazo.

-Debes estar bromeando, yo no me quedaré sientas mientras unos idiotas tienen a MI hijo -veo de reojo a Matsumoto y Yukio partir en silencio al notar el tenso ambiente.

-No seas terca, aún no te recuperas -en serio que me estoy cuestionando la cordura de mi mujer.

-Me vale un reverendo pepino si muero, Yukine está por encima de todo, incluso de ti - se deshizo de mi agarre caminando directo a la salida, ¿que si esperaba esas palabras? Obvio, es una gran madre, pero eso no me quita el dolor que acaba de surgir en mi pecho.

-Deberías estar contento, ella haría lo que fuera para salvar a su hijo, aún cuando debe pasar sobre ti -escucho al imbécil de Vorarlberna.

-Cállate -dijeron entre dientes.

-Te dire algo, ve tras ella ahora o resignarse a perderla, ella no olvidará esto tan fácil -como muy pocas veces Yukio dice algo de utilidad.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Si la dejas sola correrá peligro, al menos junto a ella podrás pelear en su lugar -esas son las palabras que me hacen analizar la situación. Niego levemente antes de dejar mi espada sobre mi escritorio y salir en dirección contraria a donde lo ha hecho Karin. -Te creí más listo Toshiro -es lo último que escuchó de parte del rubio.

.

.

 **(Karin)**

Mis ojos arden ante el inminente llanto, pero no, no me permitiré llorar por Toshiro, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que doblegarme por una banalidad, hay una pequeña criatura que depende de mí y por la cual no me daré por vencida. Con paso firme me dirijo al treceavo escuadrón el único lugar donde encontraré un portal al mundo humano, porque sí, estoy segura de que nadie aquí moverá un maldito dedo sí el capitán Yamamoto no lo ha ordenado así.

Aprieto la mandíbula llena de indignación al saber que tendré que arreglármelas por mi cuenta y que eso podría entorpecer mi misión. -¡Karin! -me giro para encontrar al imbécil de Yukio a pocos pasos de mi.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó molesta continuando con mi caminar.

-Las Noches -pronuncia y es entonces que me detengo para ofrecerle toda mi atención. -La última misión que tuvimos nos dijo que muy probablemente están ahí, no son muy fuertes o al menos eso creemos, pero un consejo, no vayas sola

-¿A qué viene esto? -cuestiono confundida.

-Yuzu estaría triste si mueres -ahora es él quien parte

-Al menos no eres del todo un idiota -murmuró antes de continuar con mi camino.

.

.

 **(Ichigo)**

-¿Tu que haces aquí? -es lo primero que escupo al ver a Karin en el umbral de mi oficina.

-Necesito la ayuda de alguien, y el único que sé que está tan loco como para valerle un cuerno las órdenes de todo mundo eres tú Ichi-nii -habla mirándome con ¿impotencia?

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? -preguntó y la veo apretar los puños con más fuerza.

-Tengo asuntos pendientes con esos infelices -mencionó entre dientes.

-¿A qué te refieres? -cuestione aún sin entender.

-A qué esos imbéciles se llevaron a MI hijo y lo quiero de vuelta ¡ya!

-¿Que? -no puedo evitar soltar la pregunta, y entonces algo click en mi mente.

-¿Donde… ?

-Michio está con Yuzu, Urahara y Gizen -responde adivinando mis pensamientos. -Ichi-nii te necesito ahora más que nunca, ayúdame -esas mirada, hacía años que no la veía en el rostro de Karin.

-Lo haré -ella me sonríe -pero tu te quedas en casa

-¡¿Que?! -exclama con molestia. -¡¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Tienen a mi hijo, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada!

-Estas muy débil para enfrentarte a ellos, no sabemos qué clase de poder tengan por lo que es más seguro que no vayas, Toshiro y yo nos encargaremos

-¡Ahg! -Exclama tirando de sus cabellos azabaches -Dos cosas, número uno, no pienso quedarme aquí a esperar a que ustedes se hagan cargo, por algo me hice shinigami, por algo soy la tercera al mando en mi escuadrón, y no es exactamente por haberme casado con el capitán, soy fuerte como tú así que no me hagas a un lado; y número dos -gira con molestia el rostro antes de bajar el tono de sus reclamos -Toshiro no te acompañará, el idiota no quiere desobedecer las órdenes del capitán Yamamoto

-Dime que es un maldito chiste -murmure llevándome la mano al puente de la nariz. Ella niega y no evitó soltar un suspiro de frustración, ese imbécil me las pagará. -Tu regresaras a casa, Chad, Uryu y yo lo arreglaremos

-Pero…

-Esa es mi última palabra

-Ya no soy una maldita cría para quedarme en silencio ante tus palabras -se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación dando un gran portazo.

.

.

 **(Karin)**

Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma, las personas en las que confíe me han dado la espalda y se siente horriblemente mal, al menos Ichi-nii irá a rescatar a mi pequeño, pero no, eso en absoluto me hace sentir mejor, yo debo ser quien lo haga, ¡yo!

Secó la lágrima furtiva que ha decidido escapar y es entonces que la determinación me inunda, iré aún cuando esos imbéciles no lo quieran.

Al llegar al mundo humano lo primero que hago es buscar a la pequeña niña que estoy segura me seguirá.

-¡Karin-sama! -tal y como lo pensé, la chica corre a recibirme haciendo una reverencia.

-Gizen, dijiste que harías lo que fuera para remediar tu error ¿no? -recuerdo las palabras de la chica antes de que cruzara el portal está mañana. Ella asiente -pues vendrás conmigo a hueco mundo, Urahara, ¿cuánto tardarás en abrir un nuevo portal?

-Tres horas, pero ¿no crees que es muy peligroso ir a ese lugar en tus condiciones, Karin-chan? -cuestiona tras su abanico con aquel tono que siempre he odiado.

-No me vengas tú también con eso, abre el maldito portal y asunto acabado -me dirijo ahora a la chica -Gizen, sí Yuki regresa a mis brazos te juro que te estaré agradecida de por vida -le digo con una extraña mirada cálida y de súplica.

.

.

 **(Toshiro)**

Mire una última vez los papeles en mi escritorio, mi mente no estaba donde debía, no dejaba de pensar en lo dicho por Karin sin sentir la impotencia dentro de mí, mi hijo estaba en manos del enemigo y yo permanecía a espera de una orden, era estúpido lo sabía, pero no tenía de otra, si resolvía el problema a la manera de Karin era muy posible que pusiera en peligro la vida de Yuki, y la sola idea de eso realmente me mortificaba.

-¡TOSHIRO! -Escucho fuera de mi oficina antes de ver como la puerta es abierta abruptamente y sin previo aviso yo soy estampado contra las pared y la respiración se me dificulta debido al agarre que se mantiene en mi cuello.

-Ichi… go -sigo entrecortadamente meando directo a los ojos de mi cuñado.

-¡Tu hijo está en peligro y a tú te importa una mierda ¿Que clase de padre eres?! -grita presionando más su agarre. -Te mataría aquí mismo -cuando al fin suelta mi cuello una tos incontrolable me invade en un intento de recuperarme -pero Karin te ama a pesar de que seas un cabrón

Cuando al fin mi respiración se regula alzo mi mirada para ver aquellos ojos marrones mirarme con odio -No te metas es esto Ichigo, si hago esto es porque tengo una razón más que válida

-¿Y cuál es? -se cruza de brazos mirándome expectante.

-Necesito saber a qué clase de enemigos nos enfrentando, por lo poco que pude descubrir ellos poseen información de lo que sucede aquí, de lo contrario no hubieran tenido preparada una emboscada a la reciente misión con Yukio -receloso hacer abdomen a él -sí atacó ahora de la forma en que tú lo haces podría poner en riesgo la vida de mi hijo y no estoy dispuesto a eso

Aprieta la mandíbula antes de soltar un bufido -Entiendo tus razones, pero no pienso quedarme aquí como tú y perder mi tiempo, además si no voy ahora Karin cometa una estupidez

-¡Taichou! -Matsumoto abre las puertas de par en par entrando sin pedir permiso como es su maldita costumbre, estoy por reñirla más las palabras que suelta nos congelan a Ichigo y a mi. -Karin-chan está en hueco mundo

-¡¿Qué?! -decimos al unísono.

-Estaba con Nemu y el resto de las chicas cuando un mensaje de la doceava llegó notificando una presencia en aquel lugar, y hace aproximadamente diez minutos de confirmo que era Karin -suelta antes de recuperar el aliento -Y con ella está Gizen

Fruncí el ceño antes de tomar mi zanpakuto -Maldita loca -murmuró.

-¿Al fin irás con ella? -pregunta el peli naranja recibiendo un asentimiento de mi parte. -Entonces no hay tiempo que perder

.

.

 **(Karin)**

El último miembro de ese grupo cae, jadeo intensamente, mi cuerpo aún no se acostumbra al cambio, pero eso no me impide dar pelea. -¿Se encuentra bien Karin-sama? -pregunta una preocupada Gizen.

-Sí, solo que creo que estoy algo oxidada después de no pelear en cuatro meses -respondo con una sonrisa. -Pero no hay tiempo para preocuparse por mi, hay que ir por Yuki -ella asiente antes de señalar una dirección.

-Por allá hay una gran condenación de reiatsu -a pesar de llevar meses conviviendo con ella me sorprende lo prodigio que puede llegar a ser. Caminamos en esa dirección antes de sentir una ola de energía acercarse.

No es muy fuerte como para representar un peligro, pero vaya que va a ser una dificultad librarse de ella, eso es lo que pienso conforme el dueño de esta se acerca, con algo muy parecido al sonido una figura femenina no tarda en embestirme espada en mano, para mí suerte aún conservo mis reflejos por lo que puedo detener el ataque fácilmente.

-Nada mal para alguien que no ha peleado en mucho tiempo -suelta la chica una vez que se aleja, repaso con mi mirada cada uno de sus rasgos, cabello color mora, pechos grandes que se resaltan por la vestimenta ajustada que usa, su piel es blanca y esto es más evidente ante ese labial rojo que usa.

Chistó la lengua ante su comentario -¿Quién eres? -preguntó extendiendo mi espada ante ella.

-Tosaku, y tú debes ser Kurosaki Karin, o mejor dicho Hitsugaya Karin -menciona mientras juega con uno de sus mechones.

-Eso no te importa -le soy yo con la espada mientras frunzo el ceño.

-No creo que estés en condiciones de hablar así, estás sola peleando para que te devolvamos a tu hijo, además de que aún no puedes pelear bien -mencionó sonriente.

-Claro que puedo pelear, además no estoy sola, Gizen me ayuda.

Una carcajada sale de su boca antes de mirarme con burla -¿En serio lo crees? ¿Porque crees que pudimos capturar a tu hijo con tanta facilidad? ¿Porque crees que podemos predecir cada uno de sus movimientos? Deja que Gizen te diga lo fácil que fue infiltrarse en un escuadrón y asegurarnos que en cuanto naciera el hijo del capitán prodigio lo tendríamos en nuestras manos, tal vez no cumplió con la parte en donde también tendríamos al retoño el héroe de la S.S, pero bueno, ese detalle lo arreglaremos después -desde camino su Katana antes de regresar al ataque.

.

.

 **(Toshiro)**

Nos encontramos camino a Las Noches, lugar donde el estúpido de Yukio mando a Karin.

-¿En qué diablos pensabas al darle esa información a Karin? -le pregunto al rubio mientras que nos desplazamos con la mayor velocidad posible.

-Pensé que Ichigo la haría entrar en razón -se excusa Yukio. -O mejor aún, la encadenaba a la cama para que no hiciera estupideces

Ante ese último comentario se gana una mala mirada por parte de Ichigo y yo.

-Si algo le sucede a Karin date por muerto -advierto sin detener mi marcha.

-Tsk, no es tan débil o idiota para que eso pase -me contesta indiferente.

-Callense, en cualquier caso los dos tienen la culpa y yo me encargaré de hacerles pagar sí Karin resulta herida -y eso da por finalizada la discusión.

Mi mente comienza a divagar, si tan solo hubiera ido con Karin, inmejorable aún no la hubiera abandonado en el mundo humano… Un extraño reiatsu se hace presente y los tres paramos en seco.

-¿Que fue… ?

-¡Karin! -interrumpo la pregunta de Yukio, Ichigo me mira antes de que los tres partamos a toda marcha en esa dirección.

.

.

 **(Karin)**

Escucho los gritos a lo lejos, veo la silueta de alguien frente a mi, siento el roce de unos labios sobre los míos, quiero golpear al infelices que se ha atrevido a hacerlo, pero mi cuerpo no responde además de que la jaqueca no me deja ni procesar la situación.

Un subido llega a mis oídos y juro que siento la cabeza explotar y de repente toda la conciencia regresa a mi en su totalidad.

-¡Karin! -grita Toshiro antes de abrazarme como si su vida dependiera de ello. -No cierres los ojos, tu reiatsu está muy débil

-¿Y Yuki? -preguntó comba poca fuerza que me queda.

-Lo lleva Ichigo -mi pregunta es contestadas por Yukio quien vas nuestro lado -no te preocupes el niño está bien, o al menos no tiene ninguna herida visible a diferencia de ti -quiero replicar eso pero es entonces que el escozor en el abdomen me atraviesa.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -pregunta Ichi-nii desde el frente.

-Yo… -las palabras de esa mujer, el sonido de una katana desenfundada y luego… -no lo recuerdo

-Tal vez lo recuerdes con el tiempo -es la vaga promesa de Yukio antes de que todo se sumerja en un silencio sepulcral.

Un par de meses solo fueron necesarios para acabar con esa guerra, un enemigo poderoso, pero no como muchos anteriores, y aún después de esos meses no pude recordar nada de lo que había sucedido en aquel momento.

Notifique a Toshiro de la traición de Gizen, el me dijo que no era necesario, que él había peleado con ella, noté un poco de tristeza en su voz aquella ovación y admito que lo entiendo, ella fue una gran pupila, una pequeña promesa de intelecto y habilidades semejantes a los de Toshiro, por lo que decidí no volver a tocar el tema.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Y regresamos a lo de siempre, yo abandonando historias, ¡no me odien por favor! Pero ya saben la señora inspiración nunca está cuando el señor tiempo decide aparecer, hasta hoy, espero les guste y dejen un hermoso review para así decirme que no está muerta esta historia en cuanto a lectores, plissss. A partir del próximo cap regresamos con la trama inicial.

2.- Agradeceré a todos lo que aún lean y dejen reviews en esta historia.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


	12. Chapter 12

**Un nuevo enemigo: Capitulo 12**

 **(Toshiro)**

–¡Basta de juegos! –exclama Yukine entre jadeos. –Yami no Ryu –la empuñadura se vuelve dorada con toques negros, la hoja de la katana se tiñe de negro y de esta emergió una niebla negra.

Chasqueo la lengua, esto será sencillo. Yukine puede ser muy fuerte, pero aún no Iguala las habilidades de un capitán.

Elevo mi espada hasta apuntar el cielo –Tensō Jūrin.

Una sonrisa torcida tira de sus labios –Al fin esto se pondrá divertido. –Y sin esperar más decide lanzarse nuevamente al ataque.

Las espada chocan mientras el viento corre revoloteando nuestros cabellos, la neblina negra cubre mis pisadas y es entonces que notó que aquello puede ser una trampa. Con un salto atrás me alejo de él robándole una risa. –¿Sabes que serás acusado de conspiración? –pregunté aún con la espada en alto.

–Aquello me tiene con poco cuidado –contestó entrecerrados los ojos. –Quiero una pelea verdadera contigo, si puedo ganarte quedaré más que satisfecho y todo habrá valido.

La neblina comienza a hacerse más densa las ideas de cómo detener está estupidez comienzan a hacerse escasas. Miro a mi alrededor para de dar un salto con el propósito de apartarme del ataque que la niebla negra la cual se acaba de convertir en púas.

–No recuerdo que pudieras hacer eso –señalo a varios metros de él.

–Un par de ases bajo la manga –ladea la cabeza antes de apuntarme con la katana y en un leve movimiento lanzar púas negras hacia mí, algunas se topan con el filo de mi espada y terminan hechas pequeños fragmentos y otras tantas clavadas en el suelo. –Deja de solo esquivar los ataques, no es divertido sí solo yo estoy a la ofensiva –una sonrisa torcida se posa en sus labios antes de que la neblina se extienda en mi dirección.

–No te cansaras de esto en un largo tiempo ¿No es así? –cuestiono congelando la neblina antes de que haga algún ataque.

–¿Siendo honesto? No, al menos hasta que pelees de verdad –contesta con la mirada fría y la punta de su espada dibujando patrones desiguales en el suelo.

…

 **(Karin)**

Recorremos Hueco Mundo con shunpo siguiendo un rastro poco preciso de reiatsu proveniente del enemigo, mi mirada se fija en Ichi-nii, los años y las batallas han hecho en el meya, más estoy segura de que el secuestro de los chicos es algo que le dejara una gran marca, porque en mi, siendo sincera, será algo que jamás olvidaré.

–¿En qué dirección debemos seguir? –cuestione al sentir la energía dispersarse de un momento a otro.

–Las Noches es nuestra prioridad –indica Rukia.

Todos asentimos para continuar en silencio, aunque un pequeño deje de curiosidad continua instalado en mi pecho; Toshiro no ha llamado, Yukine está desaparecido y Toshiko me oculta algo, mis nervios y dudas no podrían tenerme mal al borde del colapso.

Inhalo profundamente en un intento por mantenerme compuesta hasta que una onda de reiatsu se hace presente. Me detengo en seco para de inmediato mirar a Yukio e Ichi-nii, la preocupación se refleja en mi mirada y sé que ellos lo han notado..

–Nos dividiremos –decide mi hermano –Karin, Yukio, vayan con Toshiro –mira al resto –ustedes vengan conmigo. –Grimmjow, Renji e Ishida-san asienten.

Estamos por partir cuando dos siluetas se hacen presentes, dos mujeres, ambas de baja estatura, una de cabellos y piel blanca y una penetrante mirada rojiza, y junto a ella…

–¡Gizen! –grito aún sin creer lo que mis ojos me muestran.

–Hola Karin-san –me saluda con una sonrisa torcida. –Vamos quita esa expresión, bastante tuve con verla en el rostro de Hitsugaya-san.

–¿Donde esta Toshiro? –pregunto notoriamente molesta.

–Ya alguien se está haciendo cargo de él así que no hay razones para preocuparse –contesta guiñandome un ojo.

–Vayan con Toshiro ¡Ahora! Nosotros nos encargamos –grita mi hermano atacando a las mujeres y dándonos una oportunidad para escapar.

...

 **(Toshiro)**

Miró en todas direcciones en busca de Yuki, después de lanzar un ataque que jamás le había visto desapareció entre la neblina más sé que aún continúa aquí pues adrede deja que sienta su reiatsu, aunque ha sabido dispersarse para evitar que encuentre el lugar exacto en el que se encuentra.

Pienso en todas las posibilidades tangibles para este momento, ¿Podría usar mi shikai, atrapar a Yuki con Rokui Hyōketsujin? Niego al sopesar la idea, no puedo hacerle daño a Yuki, aún cuando parece ser que ese es el objetivo de él.

–¡Ah! –escucho el grito antes de ver a Yuki en el aire, empuñando con fuerza su espada y con toda intención de atacar.

–¡Bakudō número cuatro, Yon! –grito y de inmediato una cuerda amarilla ata a Yuki dejándolo fuera de combate.

Me permito soltar un suspiro lleno de cansancio cuando al fin veo a mi hijo en el suelo y con las estrenadas es atadas. Envaino a Hyorinmaru antes de acercarme a él con toda intención de cargarlo sobre mi hombro y llevarlo con Karin cuando un ataque inesperado logra rozar mi mejilla dejando escapar un hilo de sangre miro en la dirección en la que creo fue lanzado el proyectil h entonces encuentro a Yuki con una serie de dagas pequeñas suspendidas a su alrededor y una sonrisa torcida. –¿Que mierda? –suelto sorprendido.

–No eres el único que puede crear ilusiones de sí mismo –su expresión cambia a una más seria. –Muere –quiero esquivar el ataque más mis piernas no responden, mi cerebro no procesa la información aún hasta que siento que es demasiado tarde.

–Bōka shīrudo –escucho a lo lejos y las armas afiladas son evaporadas al instante al chocar contra el escudo de fuego.

Al girar la cabeza Karin se encuentra jadeante y angustiada a lo lejos. Su mirada viaja de mi a Yuki antes de que la llamas dejen de arder y regresen a su mano en forma de una serpiente.

–¿Que está sucediendo aquí? –pregunta ella ingenua.

La mano de Yuki se levanta, me temo lo peor, con la recién recuperada movilidad de mis extremidades tomo a Karin en brazos para alejarla del lugar, más fuera de mi pronóstico lo único que hace Yuki es desaparecer en una neblina negra.

...

 **(Toshiko)**

Mire en todas direcciones, mamá, papá han salido en busca de Yukine. A lo lejos veo a Inoue-san y Nell-san están conversando con el resto mientras yo permanezco sentada en el suelo, abrazando mis piernas e intentando sopesar lo sucedido, no todos los días tu hermano, tu ejemplo a seguir, es el enemigo.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –escucho el tono monótono pero dulce.

Al mirar en su dirección me encuentro con sus ojos verdes, profundos y sinceros. –Yo… sí, estoy bien –murmuro bajando la vista.

–Lamento lo de tu hermano –al virar la vista la encuentro sentada junto a mi. –Si de algo te sirve yo creo que él no tiene intenciones de herirlos.

Parpadeo un par de veces. –Tu… ¿Confías en mi hermano? –cuestiono confundida. –Después de su actitud para contigo tú… ¿de verdad confías en él?

–Ume confía en él, todos parecen confiar en él, tú lo haces, creo que de conocerlo igualmente confiaría en él –se encoge de hombros. –Además es muy evidente que el busca protegerlos.

Me sorprendo de sus recientes palabras, bajó la vista queriendo analizar lo dicho.

–Se donde puede estar, así que puedo ayudarte.

–¿Porque lo harías? –pregunto aún confundida.

–Él… parece alguien agradable. –responde con una leve sonrisa.

–Entonces vayamos a Las Noches –hablo llena de determinación.

...

 **(Karin)**

–¿Que rayos paso? –vuelvo a preguntar.

–Es algo difícil de explicar, ¿Cómo está Toshiko?

–Algo confundida con todo esto, pero el shock pasará pronto.

–¡Hola! Lamento arruinar su momento tortolos, pero nuestro trabajo es detenerlos –Al mirar al frente nos encontramos con una mujer de cabellos negros, ojos color café oscuro casi negros, su piel era tan blanca como el papel y sus labios de un notorio color carmesí como la sangre, junto a ella un hombre de cabellos y ojos verdes y piel blanca y tras ellos, con una expresión imperturbable una chica de piel canela, cabello rubio y ojos negros.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? –abandono mi lugar en los brazos de Toshiro para desenvainar mi espada.

–Samu-sa, Jaku, Hikari –se presenta ella señalando respectivamente. –Aunque no te servirá de mucho cariño, no necesitarán recordarlo.

–Estas muy confiada ¿No te parece? –Yukio aparece con su consola en mano, con ese aire maduro que poseía desde que éramos adolescentes.

–Llegas tarde –le reclama Toshiro.

–No deberías quejarte pequeño capitán –la mirada del rubio cambia a los enemigos. –¿Qué les parece si dejamos la conversación para cuando estén en una celda?

–Tsk… ¡Maldito! –la mujer de cabellos negros se lanza al ataque y es cuando Toshiro y yo decidimos hacer lo mismo.

Arremeto contra la joven rubia, ella esquivar mi ataque con bastante facilidad manteniéndose a varios metros alejada de mi.

–Tu no quieres pelear conmigo –menciona ella con una voz tímida.

–Creo que te equivocas de persona al querer intimidar me así –blando mi espada con fuerza –¡Flechas de fuego! –las llamas de mi espada se divide en varios ataques los cuales ella esquiva sin el menor esfuerzo. Entrecierro los ojos con molestia, como se atreve a subestimar los poderes de Hitsugaya Karin, tercera al mando de la décima escuadra.

–No estoy intentando persuadirte de tu objetivo, más estoy segura que lo menos deseas es gastar tu tiempo conmigo cuando podrías estar siguiendo el rastro que dejó tu hijo –mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa por sus palabras.

–¡¿Qué es lo que sabes de Yuki?

–El no…

Una onda de reiatsu interrumpió sus palabras, reconocí de inmediato al dueño de semejante energía, más podía jurar que está era más fuerte de lo que recordaba.

–¡Ya es hora! –grito la chica de cabellos negros mientras el dúo asentía.

–¡Espera! –le grité a la chica rubia. –Necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas de Yuki.

–El no es un traidor como ustedes lo creen. –fueron sus únicas palabras antes de desaparecer en un torbellino.

–Karin –Toshiro llegó a mi lado tomándome del rostro. –¿Estás bien? –su rostro estaba marcado con una que otra herida más como era su costumbre se encontraba más preocupado por mi condición que por la suya.

Con la mirada llena de determinación dije lo único que tenía en mente –Tenemos que ir a Las Noches, Yuki nos necesita.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Pretendía publicar esto desde hace un mes pero la señora inspiración no llegaba, y cuando lo hacía se iba y venía. Espero no me maten y que les guste, se que es un poco corto pero esto solo es el inicio del clímax, muy seguramente la historia terminará en 15 capítulos así que intentaré el resto sean muchísimo más largos así que solo será cuestión de tiempo.

Agradezco a quienes leen, pero un poquito más a quienes dejan review.

Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
